Vermilion
by Ashurato
Summary: AlbelFayt, LutherFayt. Albel Nox exists in the battlefield, an existentialist world of crimson. He never believed in Fate. But through Fayt, he will learn that there are various shades of vermilion aside from the color of blood.
1. Vermilion

Vermilion

by Asurahime

----------

I did not even know your name but I knew that at that moment, I hated you.

Standing next to the soldiers of my Black Brigade, I noticed a brown wagon approaching from the direction of the Bequerel Mines. I felt the smirk already forming at my lips as much as I felt my men cowering in fear.

My men? Since when have I thought of them in that honorable level? They are actually no more than my minions. All of them truly hope that the war would end so that they would be free of my wrath. They all want to return to the comforts of their home rather than mine.

Mine is the battlefield. I do not have an agenda and I don't necessarily need to have loyalty to anyone. Not even myself. Trusting myself would be the swiftest way to destruction. No, I only trust my blades and the comfort that apathy brings. In between the cries of war in this godless land, I play the sole role of God. The chosen ones are spared further agony. At each slice of my blade and each sweep of my claws, crimson flowers bloom against the ground. But they are always crimson, never a different color.

Why are they always the same color of red? They are always the same shade, never darker nor lighter than the shade of the last drop of blood from a wicked heart. I laugh. What am I thinking? **I **am the most wicked of them all! But of course I have seen my own blood! However, I had drawn it myself. I have sworn never to let another draw even a single drop from me.

I see it every day. I avoid mirrors lest I see the same crimson manifested in myself. Eyes as crimson as rubies. As red as blood. As vermilion as the flowers upon the battlefield.

Do not those who worship Aquios also make wishes upon flowers? A garland of a thousand flowers. Those wishing charms. I have already made thousands of shades of crimson flowers bloom. But my wish has never been granted. Why is that?

With the false smile still on my face, I drew my Iron Claws back and struck the ground before me, relishing the sudden turmoil as the horses and the two insignificant women flailed ungracefully to the ground. My minions approached each of them and I frowned involuntarily. I did not tell them to move and puppets should not disobey their manipulator.

Swiftly moving ahead of them, I struck the two women unconscious with blow to the back of their heads. I did not bother being gentle. They were the enemy after all and I am called "Wicked" for a reason. But wait. I then noticed that the two females were the same two who were captured before. Pathetic of them to be captured again.

But it was also _before_ that I saw something which bothers my sleep. It is an utter madness, consuming me night and day with the extent of my unparalleled hatred. You were rumored to be an engineer from the neutral land of Greeton but from the first time I saw you, I knew that you could not be. You were too unique, too complicated and much too untainted. It was like the clothes you wore, passable for the garments people normally wear but you cannot deceive my eye. No engineer wears white because of their work. You did not seem to have an inkling of the repercussions of this war when every other common engineer, whether involved or not is affected by the war.

Perhaps it was your uncommon blue hair which caught my eye first as you and your companions stared up at me after you utterly destroyed my second-in-command at the Kirlsa Training Facility. But I knew it could not be that. Not when for once, I can see a mirror which does not show me an unforgiving vermilion. For once, I could see endless green rather than crimson roses. It was a field of growth rather than a field of death.

It was unsettling. You were unsettling. And so I hated you.

And so I stand here, not below torturing my prisoners a little as I kicked them around. The wicked smirk on my face remained as I remembered what I said before.

_''Easy wins were never my style."_

How true. Others think it is because I follow some sort of complicated Chivalric Code. Foolish creatures. It would simply be too boring without a proper challenge. I judge a fight by how much enjoyment I gain from it. Wounded enemies would only be an annoyance. Weak enemies such as these two would only be a hindrance.

The mad look must have manifested itself upon my face again, for the minions moved back away from me. Perhaps it would be better if you showed up again. Maybe I would be able to properly test your amusement factor. I could care less about this war. I have gained nothing from it so far but boredom and responsibilities.

Speaking of the devil, you then appeared, followed by that blonde ape in tight clothes and the crimson-haired wench with runology tattoos. I narrowed my eyes in slight anger, you were clearly tired and not at your best shape. You also appeared to be overly-emotional at the moment. Thus, I chose to further inflame your rage by attacking one of the insects lying at my feet.

To my delight, it worked.

To my astonishment, I dropped my sword first.

Someone other than me had made a flower bloom upon the ground. It was the same color of my eyes.

Although I wanted to continue, desperate to fully experience the adrenaline of the fight again, I caught your pitying look upon me.

_**''As he said before, Cliff. Easy wins were never our style."**_

I was stunned speechless, unable to move. I remained frozen to my spot as you all left me with the unconscious figures of my brigade littered about.

What was that I saw in your eyes? Why did you not have the same look as the one I see in the mirror everyday? I do not recognize what your opinions are towards me. Do you think that I am weak? How dare you.

Nevertheless, you have captured my attention. I do not care about the other two, I hold no interest towards them. They can live or die and I would not be moved. On the other hand, there is something unnatural about you. Something not quite mortal. Something probably comparable to the loneliness I truly feel. I have felt your potential for power and have become fascinated by it. Fascinated by you.

Fayt. Isn't that your name? How ironic. Fate. I never believed in these kinds of things before but maybe I should start. Perhaps I was fated to meet you.

Perhaps the flowers would make my wishes come true after all.

But don't misunderstand me.

I still hate you above all else.

I've just found something more interesting than this war.

But as I stood up, leaning on my sword, I realized that there was something I would like to ask.

Don't you hate me too?

**Vermilion**

**END**

* * *

Disclaimers:

-_Star Ocean: Till the End of Time_ does not belong to me. It and all other titles and characters belong to Square Enix.

Author Notes:

-This can be taken as just general for the general audience or shonen-ai hinted for the yaoi fangirls. I can write both. I just like Albel and Fayt. Take that as you will.

-There are also more installations for Vermilion which I may post later. Depends on what I am feeling at the moment and what the readers want. However, I will not change the future contents. I wrote this part today because my Disc One isn't working and I need to ground myself with something related to Albel.


	2. Amber

Amber

by Asurahime

----------

I did not even know your name but I knew that at that moment, I feared you.

It was not the sort of fear which I felt when my parents and Sophia were endangered. The intensity may have been the same for both situations, but while one was an anger-motivated fear, the dread you instilled in me was a mortal fear. Ever since I landed upon this underdeveloped planet, I never felt comfortable. I have never felt as confused and enraged as now. It was as if I was a complete puzzle until an outside force had exerted influence upon my stability, shattering my configuration into countless pieces.

For a time, that was all that was left of my splintered emotions. There were too many things to feel at once. Rage. Pain. Loss. Confusion. Curiosity. A resonating, tangible tension. My emotions was mixed with everything in this world and it was tearing me apart. Nothing held any clarity for me, even now. The most difficult aspect to understand was that there was no one to empathize with my situation. I felt like a boy with the weight of the world on his shoulders. Like a boy was forced to grow up too fast.

But isn't that what I was? With a high-ranking father such as mine, it was a given that I had to follow set examples. It was not evident from the surface, but the pull of manipulation existed. Perhaps all children feel like that about their parents. We take them for granted. Without the double-edged sword that is our protection, we cannot help but aimlessly wonder about what is right and wrong. I took them for granted.

Towards my Klausian rescuers, I feel grateful for their assistance. Cliff had been there when I needed assistance and continues to follow me. But I also cannot help the undercurrent of suspicion towards him and Mirage. Why me? Why do they follow and protect me to the point of allowing harm to be inflicted upon themselves?

Cliff may sometimes be an idiot, but he is far from incompetent.

Mirage, for the short amount of time that I have known her, is beautiful but can be as adamant as finely wrought steel.

Nel appears to be completely mission-oriented but is fragile when it comes to choosing between duty and emotional attachments.

Everyone has their two sides and it is difficult for me to trust too easily. Trusting when not knowing my circumstances could be a fatal mistake. I am in no position to judge, but it does not mean that I will allow myself to be manipulated and moulded to another's wishes.

But from the first time I met you, I only felt fear. It may be foolish of me to say and you would probably smile your wicked smile and say that I am a worthless insect but I trust you most of all. I do not mean that I trust you like the worshippers of Sun God Apris trust in him. That is blind faith. I mean that I trusted your pattern of behavior to remain the consistent. It was almost grudging.

You were the only one who did not ask anything of me. The only one who did not ask me to fight a war for him. Your meaning was straightforward. You honestly wanted to kill me. I could see it in your eyes.

Your eyes reflected endless bloodlust and madness. However, they hid nothing. Nel mentioned that you were called "Albel the Wicked" for your cruelty and I believed her. Nothing you said dissuaded their claims. You genuinely wanted to inflict harm upon us, toy with us even if you could have easily dispatched of us from where you stand. The last thing we would have seen as we lay dying would have been our blood reflected in your eyes.

_''Easy wins were never my style."_

But in truth, blood is not everything that is red. There are levels to your character just like everyone else. But unlike the others who hide their intentions, you choose to paint all else with vermilion. You may not even realize it yourself.

Even as we watched you tread upon Farleen as if she was a useless creature, you were looking at me. I am enraged by what you are doing but I was also angered that it has become difficult for me to analyze you.

However, one thing is for certain, while your wicked nature is not an act, there is something about you which can never be truly evil. I don't understand why I am so intrigued by you or why I am trying to rationalize why people I meet act as they do. But I can't be too trusting right now. In that sense, I am currently like you. I fear you as I fear myself. I can't trust anyone just as you can't. I also can't trust myself to the extent I did before.

I am similar to a tamed falcon who is finally given a freedom but he has never flown. I have my wings, but I remain shackled to the ground. I can see but the world before me is engulfed in the dark veil of the unknown. Space itself is an enigma and I am not home.

As others say, you are a wicked, vicious man who cares about little other than the screams of the dying and the crimson color of blood. You are a dark persona who appears to have a affliction of madness. I normally wouldn't question this but I do.

You sincerely wanted to see my blood stain the ground, specifically mine. You clearly hated me. It may have been coincidence but as you fell, your eyes did not show hatred. An unknown emotion manifested within them in an instant before subsiding. I could not understand you.

_**''As he said before, Cliff. Easy wins were never our style."**_

Something within both of us palpably shattered. There was a frozen look on your face as I started to regret what I said. However, I could feel myself empathizing with your situation. Both of our worlds all come down to a zenith which is then turned upside-down by an outside force. But we can only move forward from this point.

I still have many questions whose answers only lead to neverending doubt.

But as I walk away from you, there is one thing I am certain of.

I no longer fear you.

I can describe your identity by your hair. Sable strands hide your face from view like the madness and wickedness of your personality. However, if one sees below the surface, strands of gold as bright as amber lie beneath. They are enshrouded, kept under control, but one can't help but note their existence.

It's just that not too many people probably care to look—not even yourself.

If you really think about it, it's strange not to notice.

After all, amber is more luminous when contrasted with onyx.

**Amber**

**End**

* * *

Disclaimers:

-_Star Ocean: Till the End of Time_ does not belong to me. It and all other titles and characters belong to Square Enix.

Author Notes:

-This can be taken as just general for the general audience or shonen-ai hinted for the yaoi fangirls. I can write both. I just like Albel and Fayt. Take that as you will. For now, I will keep this toned down due to the fact that I haven't finished the game yet. I don't want to be over-presumptuous and irritate somebody with my own mistake. Moreover, I enjoy keeping them in character as much as possible.

-This is the second installation of Vermilion. I decided to alternate Albel's point of view with Fayt's to be able to compare their views for the same situation.

-Thank you for the reviews. I will cherish them always.


	3. Cobalt

Cobalt

by Asurahime

----------

I never liked mornings. In fact, I hate them with a passion.

Then there is darkest of midnight when the moon gives everything an ethereal glow, bathing the darkness with a film of angel dust.

I do not care for nights either.

Only at dusk is the land truly at peace. It is the transition of the active day to the covert existence of night. The dark-blue skylight would cover the sky, casting everything in silence and a sense of death. The wind would sound through the battle field and steel would clash upon steel like a requiem for the dying sun.

It is the only time that is incorruptible in its veracity. Everything must come to an end. What has life will one day fall as grey ashes back to the earth.

Many wonder about my sanity. Perhaps you wondered about my sanity as well. Heh, to hell with everyone. Not even I am certain about my state of mind. If I was thinking clearly, I would have killed those bastards long before. I know that I make them uncomfortable, being so much younger yet so much stronger. Not only are they maggots, they are senile maggots. Parasites who live off another, scavenging for fame, fortune and power from the throne. Airyglyph merely exists as a host, providing resources to these scum.

I was aware of the impending dire consequences when I let you go. But I also understood quite well that I would benefit less if I killed you where you stand. It is neither my sense of honor nor my chivalry driving my thoughts during that moment. It was for my own benefit. As well as yours.

Yes, yours. You just don't know it right now.

You may say that we have nothing in common, but the truth is that we do. We both seek power. I am not empathic but I know a warrior when I see one.

I will not lie. Lying is for those who have something to hide. Why do I have to? I don't have to impress anyone other than myself.

My only goal in life is to become stronger. Stronger than anyone, so that I would no longer be compared to my father. All because of that wretched ritual. I refuse to conform to their set patterns of behavior. The only patterns I follow would be the waltz of battle.

Yet because of that sense of freedom, I now find myself chained to the wall in the god-forsaken dungeon of the country I have sacrificed everything to protect. And why is that? Because the bastard I mentioned before just had to open his bloody trap and crow out the word "treason." Immediately, the King of parasites and the rotten old man listens to the inflated maggot and makes no move to stop him from throwing me to this circumstance. So many years of experience and not a shred of common sense between the three.

With an weak outfit such as them, Airyglyph may actually fall to your hands. I would not be surprised. Your potential is much greater than theirs have ever been.

But perhaps I'm just a bit obsessed with you. It can't be helped when you were the first to defeat me since before I care to remember. You are interesting and I appreciate that. And yet look at my state right now.

Do you want to know something? They condemned me on account of treason because I let you go. But that was not the whole reason. They want you alive. I tried to kill you. Isn't it ironic? After they had that sadist of an Inquisitor torture you to the point of death, they now expect you to _graciously_ help them win the war.

Why do I speak as if I don't belong here? It's because I don't. They have lost all of my respect ever since they allowed Vox to instigate a war with Aquaria.

Now don't get me wrong, I still enjoy a good, bloody war. However, if my methods are to be restricted because of another's orders, it would be better to defect. They did not really care about the fact that you had stolen some copper ore from the Bequerel Mines. However, Vox and Woltar used that as an excuse to further incriminate both of us. They do not know of our strength. How dare they presume themselves right when they did not know of the circumstances in which we met?

Oh, yes. I had forgotten. Perhaps that little act of disobedience wasn't my only one. You may never know, but you weren't supposed to meet me when you did. I was specifically told not to go to the mines. But of course, I couldn't help it. Not when I was given the chance to meet you again.

Not when they were just begging to be defied.

Fayt, do you wish to know yet another reason why I am chained here? It is the most trivial of the excuses Vox had used.

I arrived back at Airyglyph at around midnight. Woltar chastised me, Vox persecuted me and the king merely remained silent, refusing to say anything. Such is the sign of a weak king. If he truly wishes to win the war, he needs to be much more ruthless and efficient than simply sitting on his throne to contemplate. That is not how you win a war. But who am I to say anything?

Maggots can't hear human speech after all.

But I digress, the captain of the Dragon Brigade then sent the Inquisitor to interrogate me. The pathetic man who had brought you to your knees before was a quivering mess of turgid flesh before my glare. With good reason. He knew of my... tendencies and knew of them well. He was now about to taste a sample of it. If revenge is a dish best served cold, justice is a frozen wildfire.

Vox then left the room. He may hate me, but he is not one who studies his enemies. His fascination with his own power is his greatest weakness. But it is far from being his only one. I knew that this worm had attacked you when you were imprisoned in the castle. As weak as you may have been before, you had my respect. The only one who was deserving of my respect.

I wonder if Airyglyph had soldiers who were stalwart enough to scrape him off the walls. This brought a darkly violent smile to my lips. The last I heard, they had to put him in a prison cell just to prevent me from attacking him further. Chained here or not, my vengeance is inescapably once I have you in my sights.

Pathetic creatures should just remain in their proper places.

That is why I don't belong here. I feel like a wolf in a den of sheep in wolves' clothing. There isn't even the familiar shade of crimson to ground myself to reality here. I can live without the basic necessities of life for far longer than most people. But taking away my sword is like cutting off my one anchor to reality.

From what I have seen, you fight to live. Foolish isn't it? I live to fight. There's a difference between the two, but it is quite arbitrary. In my perspective, we aren't that different. Either way, the two of us seek strength.

To survive. To live. Is there really such a great difference between the two of us? I don't trust you and you don't trust me, but I respect you. Your altruism may get you killed one day, but I respect even that about you. It is as easy for you to be my foil as it would to be my ally. It would be a strange relationship, but I believe that we would amplify rather than impede each other's growth--

What am I talking about? I have been in this cell for far too long that I can feel myself losing consciousness. They may not be too far off with my loss of reason.

My reprisal is enduring but so is my obsession. Maybe my obsession with you stems from my obsession with power. Yes, I'm obsessed but I will never admit that unless you ask properly. Reality has become too boring. Living has become too mundane. Adversaries have become too corrupt and weak.

Except for you.

I hate you still but I admit that I need your power more than I care to admit. Just like there's no good without evil. No life without death. No love without hate.

The sun is setting and dusk is coming.

But will you?

''Albel is in here."

''Here? Why?"

I never noticed it before, thinking you are just like these weak excuses for maggots, but you are as cobalt as dusk.

Only you can play my requiem.

**Cobalt**

**END**

****

* * *

Disclaimers:

-_Star Ocean: Till the End of Time_ does not belong to me. It and all other titles and characters belong to Square Enix.

Author Notes:

-This can be taken as just general for the general audience or shonen-ai hinted for the yaoi fangirls. I can write both. I just like Albel and Fayt. Take that as you will. For now, I will keep this toned down due to the fact that I haven't finished the game yet. I don't want to be over-presumptuous and irritate somebody with my own mistakes. Moreover, I enjoy keeping them in character as much as possible.

-This is the third installation for Vermilion. It's back to Albel's point of view and I will switch off with Fate for the next. And for those who don't like yaoi, I don't think there's too much to worry about. There won't be more than innuendo for now.

-The events I mentioned above may or may not have happened in the actual game. There were so many gaps to be filled that I had to fill them in myself. Sorry if this inconveniences anybody.

-To **Aki-chan**: This one has innuendo and hints in it because I'm desperately trying to stay as true as I can to the game. It will be filled with innuendo though, just the same as the game.

-To **Lobo Kendo**: I've known how that feels and am actually looking forward to it. It would mean that fandom is growing. And I must admit that you're a bit of a mentor for me even if you don't know it. I started to write this because I saw your fic then decided that there need to be more on Albel. I owe you a lot and I will try my best to live up to our expectations.

-To everyone: Thank you once again for your reviews and I hope that I do not let you down.


	4. Malachite

Malachite

by Asurahime

----------

Albel, why weren't you present during the battle?

From what I have seen of you thus far, little as it may be, keeping you from something that makes you stronger would be similar to...

Wait, anything is possible. Your life could be normal at one moment and shatter like glass during the next. But why do I find myself thinking about you right now? Is it because King Airyglyph had said that you were to be their representative in our party? I sensed neither malice in their tone nor hesitation in their decision, but there was a certain timbre in their voice which I did not like.

Especially when it was associated with how they said your name. There is a reason why you weren't there when I crossed swords with Vox. Why do I have the same feeling towards your absence as I feel with that of Sophia and my parents? You aren't supposed to be that important to me after all.

But still... I don't understand. Did you agree to this? Why did you agree to this? Am I looking too deeply into things? Where are you? Do you hate me? Don't I hate you? Why is it that all I have done since coming here is ask questions?

In that sense, I agree that I am the idiot you think I am. I ask too many questions when I know that I will not get any answers for them.

And yet I do not feel at ease. Even more so when Lord Woltar said that you were in the dungeons. Before, I feared you beyond any fear I have ever felt before. Now, that fear is replace by outrage and confusion. They may have the same mortal fear towards you as I did, but jailing their own compatriot is just utterly incomprehensible.

I was half-expecting the Inquisitor from before to show his face. Fortunately, he did not appear. However, a guard at the door had shuddered as he looked at a wall covered with a black cloth when I asked him. What had happened?

I suppose it doesn't matter.

Did you know that others used to make such a big fuss over my name? Fayt. Fate. But what is fate but a perspective of the future? As far as I know, the future is meant to be left unsaid, just as the number of stars in the universe can't be counted. One should not leave their lives over to protect or prevent a destiny. Destiny is just a word, nothing more and nothing less. Living is an action. More powerful than simple words.

There is a principle of uncertainty ruling the universe. We can all stand here, whether in darkness or in light, gazes pained and glances diverted, but the truth is that we can only drive ourselves forward.

We never can learn everything, but no matter at what cost to this planet, there has to be a resolution.

But as I glanced upon you, I could not speak. Just as the principle of uncertainty, one could be at the heavens one moment and reaching desperately for the skies the next. One could be as free as a river one second and in stasis as a glacier the next. You could be causing harm upon an innocent for an instant before being shackled to the wall.

I should feel an ugly thread of satisfaction run through me after all you have done. This may be the proper method for vengeance after all. But, I find myself only rendered speechless at how far you have fallen. No one deserves this. Not even you. Except perhaps me. I am the cause for all of this after all. I wanted to tear the chains away from you, despite that fact that I may be liberating one who might cause my fall one day. However, I am expecting it. I could possibly even deserve it.

But if I free you, I will never say the truth as to why. You may hate me for ever comparing the two of us, but the tangible chains that you wear upon your self reminds me too much of the chains which bind me to this world. I am not saying that this world is not a pleasant one aside from the wars and sadistic Inquisitors, but the longer I stay in this world, the less of a chance I have to save my parents and Sophia.

''What? That warmonger actually agreed to a truce?"

''Vox is no more."

''Dead!? Did they kill him?"

I wanted to dryly interject something about how pleased you sounded at that moment. However, I should have known that you would feel that way. But killing has never been to my taste. It may be to yours, but I would also say that you are lying to yourself.

Why, you may ask?

Throughout the entire conversation, your words were harsh but you refused to meet my eyes. Those who have apathetic lives would not exhibit even the slightest bit of shame. You deliberately averted them every time you glanced in my direction. Maybe it was for the best. The lack of light in your eyes confuse me. I hadn't realized that anyone could have eyes as lightless as yours.

It won't be until later when I would understand. Not until I comprehend the similarities despite the differences. There are times when someone has to pass on. A star always falls in grief for someone who will never be seen again. Our lives are just flickering instants which fly by too fast. I can't reach anything by myself anymore.

What we want are mere wishes and fading words which can't get us anywhere by themselves.

The extent in which I have gone and how far I still have to go bewilders me. I need strength, I admit that, but I need it for a reason. What do you seek power for? To destroy? To create? Or because of something you can't even comprehend yourself?

Your determination is as brilliant as a flame, born out of a new star, but I exists as a flame born from dying stars. I am a creation of an earlier generation, made to destroy in the future. There is a difference between a being and a creation. And yet, there are clear affinity.

Sophia is normally the more romantic one out of the two of us, but my vulnerability, as well as yours, is as adamant as glass. There is pain which seeks the fragility of a prayer. Without words and without our wings, we remain grounded to the earth. How will we reach the heavens?

''These Aquarians are formidable, as I think you well know. If you work with them, you would be able to find a way."

''You make it all sound so simple, old man."

''If you fail, the rest of us are doomed along with you. There'll be no more Aquaria, and no more Airyglyph. This world will be wiped clean."

Duty is just as fickle as what they call destiny. I finally realized it. But now the burden of the world is placed upon all of us. We are not children anymore. But I know that that does not mean we are no longer enemies to you. It will take a long time—if ever—for everyone to be comfortable with each other. We may never even trust each other, but I will do anything in my power to keep this viridian world intact.

I may even be able to succeed. Then, a boy born out of destruction would instigate creation. Albel, does the same apply to you? A vessel can house contradictions just as something cannot be defined without its opposite.

As as your eyes are vermilion, mine are of malachite. Contrasting patterns of light. Why am I so drawn to the contrast? Perhaps...

My eyes are like yours in a manner I no longer recognize.

**Malachite**

**END**

* * *

Disclaimers:

-_Star Ocean: Till the End of Time_ does not belong to me. It and all other titles and characters belong to Square Enix.

Author Notes:

-This can be taken as just general for the general audience or shonen-ai hinted for the yaoi fangirls. I can write both. I just like Albel and Fayt. Take that as you will. For now, I will keep this toned down due to the fact that I haven't finished the game yet. I don't want to be over-presumptuous and irritate somebody with my own mistakes. Moreover, I enjoy keeping them in character as much as possible.

-This is the fourth installation of Vermilion. The point of views will remain, but the chapters from now on will no longer solely be in the soliloquy form I have used in the first four. They will have dialogue—_yes, dialogue—_all the way up the the end.

-Was is just me, or did Albel sound a little too happy upon hearing that Fayt and company could possibly had been the ones who killed Vox? That scene had brought me an endless amount of amusement. Also, as my friend and I had noticed upon watching it for the first time, that was just the **longest** conversation with Albel shackled to the wall. I was wondering if anyone was ever going to let him down.

-To **Youko Mitsutama**- If you ship this pairing, I will love you forever.

-To **Minako**- Hmm... I'm really not too big on playing the jealousy trump card. Maria's character has my respect... it's Sophia who I could really do without. Sorry for the Sophia fans out there, but I am less than pleased with the fact that she's at level one when you _finally_ get her. Being imprisoned all this time is no excuse!! knows she's being too much but can't help it Albel, Fayt and Cliff were already unstoppable by this time.

-To **A Lifeless Beauty**- I wasn't too big on yaoi before, I even wrote Dias/Rena a long time ago. However, yaoi becomes appealing when the Japanese fanarts of it are just kicking me right in the face, saying "LOOK AT ME!!!!" But don't worry, I'll give clear warnings before I do anything of the sort. I like general too.

-To** XxFuumaGirlxX**- A fan of X, eh? I liked Subaru most though... But I digress. Manipulation is something I love to do... force the characters to act this way and that without their consent for my own sadistic entertain—just kidding. Thanks a lot.

-To **Paradoxpunk88**- You have given me hope that I am not alone in the universe.

-To **everyone**- Once again, you guys have made my day. You were even able to get me past the essay I was writing for school. I must also apologize, for as much as I crave to read and review Star Ocean III fanfiction, my mind is set only on fics with slash pairings with Fate or any other pairing not having to do with Albel. I can't pair Albel with anyone else. However, if you ask, no matter what your Star Ocean fic is, I will read and review it. Just... expect more criticism towards grammar, syntax and diction than plot though.


	5. Heliotrope

Heliotrope

by Asurahime

----------

The brilliant sun was merely a golden glint in the horizon, quickly being covered by the veil of night like the onslaught of war. People believe that the sun in is a figure of eternal joy, a deity of truth, but why then is the sun alone in the sky?

It is, in a word: ephemeral.

On the other hand, the night is never alone. Twilight is its herald, dusk is its attendant and midnight is its mistress. It hides both truth and lies and forgives all within its haven. The dawn of light is little other than a golden tempest of brilliance. It is easier to hide the truth under an cover of light, where other truths would be able to mask its existence. It is expected for lies to be hidden in the night, for in the darkness, all are invisible. But how can something invisible be false? How can something be a lie when one does not comprehend the mechanics of truth?

And just as too much darkness can obscure, so can too much light.

''Fayt! It's time to find a place to stay. We won't make it to Aquios at this rate," said Cliff as the group entered the town of Peterny.

The blue-haired young man glanced back at his companions before nodding affirmation. They had taken the trip with very little rest and everyone looked more than a little haggard. Even Albel, as much as he tried not to betray weakness, was clearly fatigued.

''So, the little pests need to hide back in the nest at the first signs of night. I can't understand how the lot of you have managed to survive until now."

Both Cliff and Nel whirled back at the insult.

''Watch yourself, Albel. Better yet, don't watch yourself. You just might die laughing at that skirt you don't realize you're wearing," hissed the blonde man in reply. A cheap shot, Cliff knew, but it made him feel so much better.

Nel did not bother to reprimand the childishness of the Quark agent, flashing a mild glare at their newest member. She will tolerate him for now but if he ever acted in this manner in the presence of Queen Aquaria, nothing would stop her from strangling him to death.

Albel's eyes glinted behind onyx strands as he laid a hand on his katana. "Despite what you say, it's pretty hard to believe you. If you ask why, I only have one answer. Unfortunately, you're still breathing."

Clearly, exhaustion had done little to curb The Wicked One's sharp tongue, the Klausian and the Crimson Blade warrior expected that. However, they could not help hoping for the opportunity to cut the offending thing once and for all.

The Klausian's eyes sharpened into jade chips and reverted to a fighting stance right in the middle of Peterny. "Bring it on, sister."

Maria immediately stepped between the two of them, exasperated at the way the two men were acting. "Will the two of you stop it? There are more important things for us to do rather than kill each other. You are both acting like children!"

Cliff had the shame to drop his stance, scratching the back of his neck in frustration. On the other hand, Albel just turned around and met Fayt's gaze dead-on.

If there was one person Albel could not fool, it was Fayt. Crimson eyes were darkened with exhaustion, both from the journey and the imprisonment. He had insisted that he was fit for travel despite his wounds and would not allow anyone else to tell him otherwise. The swordsman's lips were set on a thin, pale line. Fayt could feel the tension emanating like tangible waves from his figure as he passed him. "Albel, can we talk later?"

''Don't bother me." That was the only reply Fayt received as Albel disappeared into the crowd. His were the only pair of eyes who followed the Captain of the Black Brigade as he left.

The others had already forgotten.

---------- ----------

_''Albel! Get away!"_

_''No, I don't need you right now! I'll show you how strong I am! How much stronger I've become! How much stronger than you I will be!"_

_''Don't overestimate your power! Albel!"_

_''I can do it myself! I don't need anyone's help anymore! Obey me!"_

_''ALBEL!!"_

_''Father....?"_

The sound of steel slicing through iron rang like a bell into the night. Glass shattered against the ground, fragmenting into countless pieces which threw light across its surroundings. Darkness glinted like corundum heliotrope petals against the crystal facets. The shards fell like rain upon the twisted metal remains of a lamp post.

In another's perspective, the rain of glass was similar to tears.

Tears a warrior can no longer remember.

---------- ----------

Everything went dark as Albel Nox sheathed his sword. He felt tired in a way he never thought he would ever feel. Pain racked through his figure in remembrance of his imprisonment. But he would be damned if he voiced these out loud. He was above discomforts.

Deciding on his next venture was a bit more difficult. Despite criticizing the others for being dead on their feet before, even Albel must admit that he can't go without sleep for too long.

Moreover, the daydreams are sometimes worse than the nightmares.

Making his way to the inn, Albel was slightly surprised to find Maria at one of the tables at the front. His face remained expressionless. He had nothing against Maria, at least not yet. She still appeared as weak as the others, but there is something about her that Albel feels he does not have to cross. Looking like a female replica of Fayt may be why.

The long-haired leader of Quark glanced up from her communicator to see Albel walking past her table to the rooms. She then remembered something. "Albel, you're rooming with Fayt. The room is located at the end of the hallway of the first floor."

Sparing the girl a disdainful glance, Albel sneered. "Why do I have to room with that maggot?"

An uncharacteristic smirk appeared on Maria's lips. "Would you rather room with Cliff? I can hardly deduce which one—if either—of you will still be alive in the morning."

''Bah."

In truth, Albel was grateful that he didn't have to room with the blonde ape in tight clothing. However, he was far from comfortable in rooming with Fayt. Pensive is something Albel isn't but pensive is what Albel becomes when in the company of Fayt.

Needless to say, it irked him beyond comprehension.

_''Albel, can we talk later?"_

_''Don't bother me."_

A dark grin—not reflected in his outward features—formed at Albel's lips at the thought. He made his way to the room and entered. There lay Fayt on one of the two beds, deeply asleep. Albel approached and eyed the boy's sleeping form before quietly drawing his sword. He was not a man who played tricks, he is well-versed in the product of the darkest humor.

He raised the sword over the young boy's head, point down. The glint in the Wicked One's eyes turned almost maniacal as he stabbed down, just missing Fayt's head. To his amusement, Fayt's eyes grew impossibly wide and he shot up off the bed, the feathers of the impaled pillow weaving into blue strands.

''Argghhh!!! Who the..." Fayt looked up at his attacker in time to see him sheathe the sword. "It's you!? Albel!?"

Albel gave him a blank look, almost condescending in his gaze. The boy was too trusting.

On the other hand, Fayt was rattled beyond comprehension at being attacked in his sleep. "What do you think you're trying to pull!? That's dangerous!"

_Obviously_, scoffed Albel silently. Did Fayt actually think that he could trust someone who, until recently, was a mortal enemy? The boy is more oblivious than he first thought. "Huh, it's not like I was _trying_ to hit you. I was just testing my aim." Not a lie. The two-tone-haired man wasn't planning to harm him, just horribly frighten him to release some pent-up frustration.

''Just testing you aim!?" Fayt was starting to sound hysterical.

It was then that Albel noticed the small scratch on the other's face. The shock had probably prevented the other from feeling anything, but blood is slowly coursing down the pale skin of the other.

Turning around, Albel lifted a hand towards the other. "Healing."

The scratch disappeared before the blood could stain the other boy's white clothing. "A-Albel..."

''Shut up and come over here, fool!" Without another word, Albel left the room. He knew the other would follow. For once, he is tired of having to follow someone else. For once, he doesn't have to.

Just this once.

**Heliotrope**

**END**

* * *

Disclaimers:

-_Star Ocean: Till the End of Time_ does not belong to me. It and all other titles and characters belong to Square Enix.

Author Notes:

-This can be taken as just general for the general audience or shonen-ai hinted for the yaoi fangirls. I can write both. I just like Albel and Fayt. Take that as you will. For now, I will keep this toned down due to the fact that I haven't finished the game yet. I don't want to be over-presumptuous and irritate somebody with my own mistakes. Moreover, I enjoy keeping them in character as much as possible.

-This is the fifth installation of _Vermilion_. Sorry I took a few days to upload this but I had midterms and a paper due. It's also almost twice as long as _Vermilion_.

-This is about the closest I will get to the lines in the game. From this moment forth, I am going to manipulate the wording of the game to my own ends. It is still clearly the game's, but with my own connotations, implications, diction and tone. It's just more fun. I don't know about you guys but I don't exactly want to have people read words they can anticipate. I don't like being trite.

-I am also quite happy that the fandom for this couple is growing. Growing slowly, but growing. Please continue to write, no matter what the fanfic is, it is appreciated.

-To **Youko Mitsutama**- If you don't mind, could you send me the link to that doujinshi site? I could send you a multitude of Albel/Fayt fanart in exchange. ::blush:: I don't know if you have seen the ones I have but I have quite a collection now. I actually liked Vox too. I liked it that he is no longer breathing for what he did to Albel. ::dark humor:: Thank you very much.

-To** XxFuumaGirlxX**- Oh, I like Sorata, but not too much. I'm too wrapped up in the dynamics between our onmyouji and the sakurazukamori to really notice too much else.

-To **DJ Tifa**- This fic can swing ::coughs:: either way. I'm just allowing my writing to carry me now and see where it goes. Hopefully, the end result would be something I can be proud of, whether yaoi ::cheers:: or not.

-To **Starza**- Yes, that is quite accurate. I was actually expecting this to be a one-shot fic, but my brain got fried with the idea and this took on a life of its own. I am honored that you have read my story first and that you have enjoyed this product. It makes my day to hear that I have at least made one of my readers happy. And yes, I am quite ashamed of myself right now. I'm still currently at Moonbase because I have been so busy at school. I will hopefully be updating sooner than later in the near future. Thank you.

-To **everyone**- Thank you so much from the bottom of my heart, once again. I feel enough pride in my work if only that it makes some people happy to read it. I hope that I will live up to your expectations and I hope that you have enjoyed this installation. The next will be arriving shortly, i.e., after I finish writing it. It shouldn't take too long.


	6. Obsidian

Obsidian

by Asurahime

----------

Vengeance is a potent thing. It allows for the avenger to realize their dreams. But doing so requires another's dreams to be shattered. A compromise cannot always be reached. Vengeance allows for no concessions. In truth, it is a winding path riddled with thorns and steel and the misted, blood-scented atmosphere of death. It is both beautiful and grotesque. Only through vengeance can peace finally be reached.

What utter nonsense.

Searching for reprisal is for the weak. Only those who are weakest in spirit will not be able to find another reason for living other than self-ruin. Destroy the spirit and you destroy the soul. That is the true essence of devastation.

That is what Albel tells himself everyday. There was never a need for childish tears or childhood. The furling of silks, the sparks of metal against metal and whirling flames have always been enough. Hatred is not a luxury but a necessity. Empathy is a dangerous weakness. Anger is a lawful drug when upon the vermilion fields.

The indigo-clad swordsman tightened his grip upon the hilt of his katana; the iron claws of his left hand digging into the cloth. Out of the corner of one of his blood-red eyes, he glanced at the cobalt-haired amateur trailing behind him. Fayt was too trusting, following blindly even after he had threatened his life. He wasn't a maggot, but he was certainly a fool.

However, as Albel stopped beneath a lamp post, he felt a sense of utter discomfort. No one has ever trusted him before. Glou Nox himself had shown this countless of times.

_'Albel! Get away!"_

_''No, I don't need you right now! I'll show you how strong I am! How much stronger I've become! How much stronger than you I will be!"_

_''Don't overestimate your power! Albel!"_

_''I can do it myself! I don't need anyone's help anymore! Obey me!"_

_''ALBEL!!"_

Albel bit his lower lip in anger at the memory. Awake or asleep, the same scene plays over and over in his mind. His left hand throbs painfully in memory of that moment's folly.

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he had almost forgotten about his harassed companion. "Albel, it's the middle of the night! Everyone is tired and this isn't the best place to have a fight. The least you can do is tell me what's bothering you."

''You wanted to talk to me earlier," replied the other, making it sound like a snide comment. "Speak."

Fayt was visibly ruffled at the words of the other, almost disbelieving what the other said. "But you said not to bother you before, why now?"

A dark smirk appeared on Albel's lips. It was just too much fun to ruffle the feathers of the other if only for the scandalized expression on his face. ''I thought I made myself clear, I was busy before. If you want to talk to me, you fools must conform to my time. I am not under any obligation to listen to any orders the lot of you may give me."

Sighing deeply, Fayt could not believe the attitude of the other. He didn't think anyone could possibly have that mixture of apathy and conceit, but he should have expected it of Albel. ''I was just wondering of anything was bothering you. You said that you were fine for travel, but--"

''So, do you hate me?" Albel quickly cut him off. The Elcoorian did not need someone else to think him weak. However, Albel hadn't meant to ask the question. It had been plaguing his mind since he had seen the blue-haired boy with verdant eyes. He cursed himself for even caring about what the other thought about him. Albel damned himself for allowing himself to care about whether this one boy, his very foil, hated him.

Taken aback by the question, Fayt wasn't certain of what to answer. The question was so random, yet as he thought about it, Fayt found himself wondering about it. "What do you mean by that? If you are talking about waking me up in the middle of the nigh--"

Albel glanced darkly back at the other, his normally crimson eyes almost like chips of obsidian stones against paper-white skin. "I am not amused. You know exactly what I mean. Just answer the question, fool. I won't repeat myself." He then turned away again to stare at the darkness.

''All right..."

Closing his eyes, a mockery of a smile grew on Albel's face. Why should he even bother asking a question he already knew the answer to? He is the fool for ever thinking that Fayt could possibly care. Of course, the answer is--

''Not really."

Crimson eyes shot open with utter surprise. Not caring that he was acting out of character by showing even the slightest emotion on his face, Albel faced Fayt. His face would appear to be blank to everyone else, but at this point, the Captain of the Black Brigade can no longer pretend. Not to Fayt. Not to himself.

''I must admit, I have been plagued by this question after all you have done. I should hate you, but I can't. Hating you would seem to me like hating myself," answered Fayt, staring his companion straight in the face to show his sincerity.

To his surprise, Albel's voice contained more disbelief than he had anticipated. "Foolish idiot. Why? You of all people should hate me by now. Are your actions really always that ludicrous or are you mocking me?"

Just like Albel to immediately go defensive... or offensive. "In war, it is either kill or be killed. There is a purpose to why both sides are fighting and destruction is inevitable. Even I know that."

Silence reigned for a while after that. Fayt because he was waiting for Albel's response and Albel because his entire world was crashing down upon him. How could someone so seemingly simple who he has spent very little time in the company of and has tried to kill—someone supposed to hate him—understand him so well? Hate has always been an important aspect to what made him, but here stands someone devoid of the feeling who is almost as strong.

Could his purpose possibly be wrong? Is there actually power in empathy?

After the long silence, Fayt decided to continue on. "I would be lying if I say that your obsession is normal. I suppose that the road you have chosen would gain you the most strength. I don't know what drives you. I don't know what purpose you have for seeking great strength. The idea of only trying to be strong is something which never even entered my mind. I can't imagine devoting my entire life in the search for power... but it's not my place to tell someone else how to live. I don't see anything wrong with living that life."

Albel was surprised. He had allowed Fayt to dictate to him without him interrupting. The boy was being presumptuous. However, Fayt is the first person to ever try to even understand Albel. Let him be the only one.

Fayt continued with Albel's prolonged silence. He had never thought the Wicked One would actually listen to him. He has seen the arguments Albel deliberately starts with the others. However, Fayt felt that Albel would never hurt people without reason. At least, not anymore.

Scoffing, Albel glared at his companion. "We have barely spent any time in each other's company. Don't presume that you know anything about me."

A wistful smile appeared on Fayt's face. "But Albel, didn't you presume that I hated you?"

The glare disappeared, but Albel immediately drew his sword, swinging it in a wide, horizontal arc towards Fayt. Within a split-second, the adamantine steel buried itself in a stone pillar as a few strands of blue joined the shadows of the ground.

''What is wrong with you? Don't you know that I could attack you right now, just like I did before? I could kill you before you could scream," hissed the long-haired man, pulling his sword out of the wall and leveling it at the other's neck.

Fayt looked at Albel once again, lowering his collar and directing the point of the sword. "You have had many opportunities to do so, Albel. Will my death be what convinces you? It's being offered right now once again. If my life is what you are aiming for, I'm not stopping you. I trust you."

Albel smirked and gripped his sword tighter. Isn't this what he wanted? To kill the person who is the reason for his unbalanced state? Even the slightest movement right now would color the ground the same crimson as his eyes. It would be like the flowers upon the ground once again.

He whipped his sword to the side and sheathed it. With his clawed hand, he reached towards Fayt and gripped the collar shut. His gaze was intense as he stared down into leaf-colored eyes once again. "I'll spare you now. But remember that I'm the only one who can kill you. I'll kill any insect who dares to kill you before I do. Then I'll go to hell to find you and kill you again because you would dare to die before I say so." He removed his clawed hand from Fayt's throat and stepped away.

Fayt followed Albel with his eyes as the other started to head back to the inn. "Albel... why?"

The man turned back for a moment and Fayt inwardly smiled. Albel's eyes were no longer the colors of a bleeding earth. _Albel..._

''You're interesting. But keep on dreaming, fool. Maybe you'll actually reach the stars one day," drawled Albel as he merged with the shadows.

A slight smile formed on his lips without his realizing it. Someone as foolish as Fayt actually trusts him with his life. The mask of Albel the Wicked is cracking.

If fools can tell the truth, then flowers may not be necessary to grant wishes.

''Maybe the stars can be reached after all."

**Obsidian**

**END**

* * *

Disclaimers:

-_Star Ocean: Till the End of Time_ does not belong to me. It and all other titles and characters belong to Square Enix.

Author Notes:

-This can be taken as just general for the general audience or shonen-ai hinted for the yaoi fangirls. I can write both. I just like Albel and Fayt. Take that as you will. For now, I will keep this toned down due to the fact that I haven't finished the game yet. I don't want to be over-presumptuous and irritate somebody with my own mistakes. Moreover, I enjoy keeping them in character as much as possible. _However, I think I'm starting to breach that line when this is as yaoi as general can get without actually being yaoi._

-This is the sixth installation of _Vermilion_. This is a quick update to combat the late update of last time. So what do you guys think? It's the Peterny inn scene Asura-version. The next installation will be something not really present in the game but something that could have. I love writing action scenes.

-**I have a question for anyone who has finished the game because I have yet to do so. Do they ever go into depth with Albel's failure of the Accession of the Flame ceremony and his father in the game? Just answer yes or no, please.**

-To **AshiCorrine**- I glad you liked it. I enjoy playing around with diction and I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well.

-To **DJTifa**- So, did you enjoy the pictures I sent you? ::laughter:: You didn't need to sell your soul, just an IM would do.

-To **ShadowSilence**- Thank you so much for your review and your e-mail. As we see, Fate may be kind after all. It was kind that I don't have midterms this week! I don't think that it is in your mind alone. If it was, I don't think that I would be writing this. Also, the author of this fic is hanging in limbo now for what she could do with these two boys. I think I'll play around with them for a little while longer to see what my brain will come up.

-To **Melfice**- How was that for venturing away from the game's lines a bit? I loved your fanfic, I can't stress that enough. I don't blame you for reviewing either. I love so many fanfics but don't really review too much. However, I decided to make a turnaround for Star Ocean Fayt-slash-pairing fics. I tend to pass around the universal uke of a series even if I love someone else. Not that I don't love Fayt.

-To **CodenniumRed**- Thank you. I am happy that you got the internal message of that chapter. Personality-wise, yes, but they aren't really so different in purpose or in history. One can't be quick to decide when there are facts missing.


	7. Alabaster

* * *

Alabaster

by Asurahime

----------

White is the presence of all color. Black is the absence of all light. Shades of grey dwell between the ends of this eternal spectrum for the insecure. Only with unsullied eyes can true light and veritable darkness be distinguished.

Peace is a haven of vivid colors and a feeling as soothing as the song of the wind through the trees. It is unsullied, unmitigated and necessary for the genesis of life. The calibration of resplendent shades are even more profound with time. Or they fall to ruins like the abysmal remains of memory.

Ultimately, peace is overrated.

Life is born from serenity but only the turbid currents of battle give significance to that existence. One cannot truly live until they know what they are capable of losing. The lust for blood cannot always be satisfied and the fires of Hell burn just as brightly as the light of Heaven.

One must know when it is time to shed feeling for power. The time to form an indignation and determination as incisive and inexorable as razor-sharp, adamantine steel.

There is a longing within him for the unending dance of destruction. It lies beneath the surface of alabaster marble and obsidian memories, dormant but blazing like a wildfire. All time will cease and both obscurity and luminescence will fade to the furling rivers of sparks, flames and rose-colored blood. There is an instinct in him to fight, to destroy and to recreate all within a consummate holocaust.

The power remains quiescent. But for how long?

''Welcome back. I hope that you enjoyed your stroll," welcomed a young woman who worked at the inn's counter. "Will you be returning to your rooms now?"

Fayt stopped when Albel did to prevent himself from colliding with the other. The swordsman had been behaving strangely enough, waking him in the middle of the night to ask a question before insulting him. In any case, the blue-haired boy did not want to provoke the man.

''No."

Albel turned around and fixated his companion with a speculative, predatory gaze. Fayt could not help but speculate that a lesser man, not used to Albel's methodology and idiosyncrasies would have already shriveled in fear. To both his and Albel's surprise, he was actually able to meet the other's eyes. "Albel, what's the matter now?"

A slight smirk formed on the side of Albel's lips. It was not mocking. It was teeming with intent. "My blood is boiling. I won't be able to rest at this rate."

''At this point, normal people would be sleeping. You shouldn't push yourself so hard, Albel," stated Fayt, folding his arms across his chest. His eyebrows knitted in confusion.

Albel's grin grew wider as he turned his back to Fayt. "Is that so?"

Fayt nodded, not quite knowing what was amusing the Captain of the Black Brigade. However, sleep was beckoning to him and it was not going to be too long until it had him in its grasp.

''Then I suppose that you are obligated to conform to my wishes," said Albel. "Follow me."

Fully awake, the boy from Earth was almost shocked to silence. Did the Elcoorian not hear a single word he said? "But— Albel—"

He was cut off by a sigh of exasperation. From seemingly out of nowhere, a familiar clawed hand grabbed at his collar once again. Instantaneously, Fayt found himself staring into snapping crimson eyes. "Look, you fool. I will tolerate the present of those maggots in broad daylight. I will not provoke them unless they are the instigators. Then, my method of response will neither be unwarranted nor reserved. However, I expect compensation for my leniency whenever I ask. As much of an idiot as you may appear, I find your strength interesting and tolerable."

''What do you want from me?" asked Fayt uncertainly. He was not quite sure if he wanted to know the answer to this. The unrelenting claws directed towards his throat were not helping things any.

Gripping tightly, Albel started walking, dragging the other forward by his collar. "Do you ever stop talking?"

Fayt struggled to slow the other down, but the man's hold on him was unbreakable. "You didn't answer my question. Where are you going this late in the night?!" They passed through the north gate of Peterny to the Irisa Fields. "ALBEL! What are you doing?!"

Apparently, the long-haired man could have cared less as he towed the younger man into the night. He abruptly released Fayt after a few minutes of walking into the plains. The blue-haired swordsman drew in a breath after almost being strangled. He started to fix his collar but was interrupted by the loud, keening pitch of a tortured animal.

Slicing his katana in an upwards diagonal slash, Albel cleanly severed a War Chameleon in two pieces. Before the murdered creature could even fall to the ground, Albel had swung his sword in the reverse mirror of his earlier cut to end the life of a Man Trap. He quickly became enveloped in the darkness surrounding the field, but the lightning-swift flashes of his sword reflecting black blood could still be observed.

Fayt watched as his companion continued his road of destruction; the dying sounds of monsters and possessed enchantresses echoed into the night. A few minutes later, the tortured screams ceased altogether. "What was that for?"

''Bah. Pathetic maggots. Did those insects actually think I would let them live?" Albel wandered out from the darkness. His eyes shone brightly with bloodlust. His sword wept blood upon the ground, leaving a trail of blood wherever he walked.

Walking the trail of destruction. Wielding the instrument of death.

As Albel flicked his katana to the side, Fayt tried not to look at the curving trail of blood that was cast off from the gleaming weapon. Instead, he met the other swordsman stare for stare. The cold fear which he used to feel around the presence of the Wicked One was coming back threefold. The scent of death, the splash of blood and the mad light in Albel's eyes made for the unholy personification of Wrath.

It took all of his strength to keep his voice from shaking. "Albel?"

''Those creatures are not people. I am free to slaughter these insects to my heart's content. At least give me that reprieve," drawled the two-tone-haired man. Moments later, he raised his sword in a guard's position. "As I said before, I will agree to a temporary truce with the other maggots if you keep me entertained." The wicked glint grew brighter.

Fayt had a bad feeling about things. "And how am I supposed to do that?" But before Fayt could even blink, Albel's face was mere centimeters before his and he was thrown several feet away.

The indigo-clad man smirked mockingly, resting his katana upon his right shoulder. "Was that clear enough for you, fool? To spare me the trouble of mutilating any other pathetic creature who could possibly come after you, I have to train you personally."

''What?" croaked Fayt, painfully getting back up to his feet. "_Now? In the middle of the night?_"

Albel's tone was agonizingly condescending as he approached his companion once again. "Does your head only work in the morning? I will be damned if my prey is at this level of idiocy. Yes. NOW."

The two of them immediately brought their swords up and circled, watching for any sudden movement. Suddenly, Albel rushed forward, swinging his blade into a horizontal cutting arc which Fayt barely had the time to block. But block, he did.

The grin in Albel's face was still mocking, but it had turned calculating. "So, you're not ready to sleep with the fishes after all."

Fayt struggled against the other's blade but managed his own furtive smile. "Of course not." The smile grew larger. "Especially not to a man who does not realize he's wearing a skirt." Before his opponent could recover from the attack, the blue-haired young man broke free and swung his blade into a forward slash. Albel leapt back in time, but it had been close; the blade had surprised him.

Glaring balefully, Albel renewed his guard once again. "Shut up and fight, you fool. You have been spending too much time with that blonde ape. Any longer and I have no doubt that you will become just like him: despicable, brutish, and stupid."

''Then do you suggest I spend more time in _your_ company?" asked Fayt tentatively, watching the other's sword rather than his face.

''........... Yes."

Before Fayt could react, Albel lunged at him. A particularly vicious clash of Albel's and Fayt's swords caused their hilts to lock together. Fayt' eyes grew wide for he knew that this was to his disadvantage. He was heavier, but only by a couple of pounds and the other's momentum added to the force the man could exert. Albel's sword was longer and he was much faster than him, the combination which was enough to bring him down upon his knees.

Breaking away and getting to his feet, the boy barely had time to dodge Albel's downward cut. The force behind the attack was so strong that a clean line was cut on the ground.

''You're improving already, idiot," taunted Albel, his hair ties trailing behind him as he violently drove forward.

Fayt's eyes grew wide at the attack. Something in him was struggling to come out, a force with such a catastrophic feel that it seemed almost inhuman. With a strength he didn't realize he still had, the verdant-eyed swordsman quickly dodged to the side. Before his eyes, he saw the faint strains of a runologic circle begin to form.

All traces of mirth in Albel's expression disappeared as the boy in front of him appeared to evanesce into thin air. He quickly pivoted but immediately held still as an icy blade rested its sharp point at his throat. The man had not even noticed the gathering of energy the other normally called upon to execute battle skills. All Albel felt was silence. Looking up, he was bewildered to see faint symbologic characters fading from the other's white skin. "What..."

The blue-haired boy did not get a chance to utter a word before his eyes fluttered shut, his sword dropping to the ground with his exhaustion. He soon followed and would have hit the ground once more if not for a gloved hand which prevented him from falling.

''Albel..."

''We're both fools. You for being you and me for underestimating an idiot like you," said Albel.

But Fayt could no longer hear him.

Albel sheathed both his sword and Fayt's before lifting the boy and heading back towards Peterny. "This was the second time. I don't know what it is about you, but I will find out. You've signed your death sentence with that battle, little fool.

"I will learn from you. I will find the measure of your potential and use that to break you. Only I can make you shatter like glass."

The Wicked One looked down upon his prey, a rare, wistful smile on his face.

"But..." Albel hesitated, glaring darkly at his own thoughts as he saw light once again. "I just can't find a reason to hate you.

"I'm not certain I ever did."

**Alabaster**

**END**

* * *

Disclaimers:

-_Star Ocean: Till the End of Time_ does not belong to me. It and all other titles and characters belong to Square Enix.

Author Notes:

-This can be taken as just general for the general audience or shonen-ai hinted for the yaoi fangirls. I can write both. I just like Albel and Fayt. Take that as you will. For now, I will keep this toned down due to the fact that I haven't finished the game yet. I don't want to be over-presumptuous and irritate somebody with my own mistakes. Moreover, I enjoy keeping them in character as much as possible. _However, I think I'm starting to breach that line when this is as yaoi as general can get without actually being yaoi._

-This is the seventh installation of _Vermilion_. I've chosen to condense and integrate the later private action for recruiting Albel to my current storyline. It was either this or not using it at all... and I wanted to have a chapter of my own creation, Asura-version.

-If anyone out there is not on my author alert list but would like a time-span for when I update my fics, I normally update every four to six days. I must set a deadline for myself or I will procrastinate. If I have someone nagging me, especially if it's myself, I will get the chapter done on time.

-To **DJ Tifa**- Thank you for replying to my question. You're welcome about the pictures. I was more than happy to send them.

-To **ShadowSilence**- I am glad that you liked how I merged my own ideas with the game's actual dialogue. Unfortunately, this entire section was completely my fault. I'm still at Gemity in the game, far from finished. I am flattered that you would like my fanfic enough to go out of your way. I am not certain whether or not I will fully shatter Albel's mask in this fic. His character in the plot is too strong for that. However, trust that there will come a time when I will completely shatter that mask... in as believable a manner as I can. Well, here's another chapter. Thank you very much and I hope that I live up to your expectations.

-To **Miko**- I hoped you liked the pictures. It actually didn't take me until the first meeting to pair them up. However, I immediately knew I was going to see something between these two, even if it was just wanting to kill each other.

-To **Youko Mitsutama**- I apologize for imposing upon you for the url, but I thank you so much for the doujinshi site. I will worship you forever. The Japanese site was all right because I could read it anyway. My muse, Hideaki thanks you from the bottom of his heart. I am also glad that you and others liked that specific line because I liked it as well. It thought that it was just such an Albel-thing to do.

-To **Jagwarakit**- Thank you for your compliments, but perhaps more so, thank you for writing _My Equal, My Friend_. It truly made my day to read your Albel/Fayt fanfic.

-To **kuro-kitsune**- My English is the best you have seen in three years? Perhaps you just caught me on a good day. Certainly, I consider my grammar/syntax/diction to be above average, but I can make the stupidest mistakes. They are often stupid enough to turn my hair white. However, I do recommend this game. Try and play it if you are able.

-To **XxFuumaGirlxX**- I'm starting to get the feeling that my notes are not complete until I mention your name. Like Youko Mitsutama-san, I am glad that you liked that line. The quality isn't going down despite the quick updates? Perhaps you think too highly of me. My secret is that I never have outlines for my fics. I'm a spontaneous writer because I never really know what to write until it's finished. That may be why I am relieved that I hadn't totally butchered your favorite scene or the plotline within itself. I will be getting to that part that you mentioned within the next few chapters. Please keep an eye out for it.

-To **Shiroko**- To activate the Crimson Scourge PA, you need Albel in your party. After Mirage joins, go and talk to King Airyglyph and this is automatic. I'm not certain that this is the greatest story ever, but I am happy that you liked it.

-To **Lilly**- If you read closely, my implications for Albel do not show him thinking himself as weak. Even at that time, Albel has **never** thought of himself as weak. He blames his father for not trusting his ability to subdue the dragon during the Accession of the Flame ceremony.

-To **Minako**- Thank you for your review. The question isn't actually for this specific fic. I just needed a bit of general background information for a new fic I'm thinking about writing. Albel reminds me of an almost sadistic Dias Flac. Ultimately, I would give much to have his clothes.

-To** everyone**- Thank you for your reviews once again. Your encouragement is what allows me to update so quickly.


	8. Onyx

Onyx

by Asurahime

----------

Reality is a mere translation of one's perception. Black can be white and day can be night. These are just simple words with the connotation called "difference." Or perhaps it is "meaning." It is certainly "antithesis."

One is known by its opposite. Good is known because there is evil. Hell is known because of Heaven. Chance is known because of Fate. But how does one really understand these concepts? A person can stand at the top of the world and they can own everything they see. Creation can be destruction and life can be death.

Everything is subjected to their own sense of what is real. No one ever said that one's imagination cannot hold truth. If the godless Manifestation of Wrath can hang up his sword and if Destruction can pray for the stars, then Creation can cease. Creation must be stopped.

But to destroy, one must step through the flames. One must break the glass slipper and enjoy the sad war. There is no place for mercy, but there is room for the bitter truth.

Truth that neither Wrath nor Destruction are ready to face.

Dragon skeletons had risen above their heads. The wind blowing through the cave caused a low, unearthly sound to echo through the walls. The roars of once-majestic dragons were dulled to a whisper, forever silenced and trapped on the earth. They were once enthralled by the winds. Now, the winds are the only way to sing their requiem. Glory is overdue with time. To be forgotten in the price they pay for their sins.

Flames will turn to ashes just as life comes to an end. Legends can turn to myths and memories can be repressed. But the scars of the sad war will always remain.

Albel scoffed, standing away from the rest of the group as Fayt played the Dragon Flute. His gaze bore hard against the boy's clothed back like daggers.

_''I hope that you had a good rest. Perhaps you two had too much fun last night?"_

_''I hardly think that that is any of your business."_

_''Hey, ugly sister. You didn't try anything strange with Fayt last night, did you?"_

_''Cliff!"_

_''Hn. Wouldn't you like to know, pathetic insect. What's wrong? Afraid I got to him before you can?"_

_''Albel!"_

_''What!? You bast--!!"_

_''CLIFF!!"_

_''The last thing we need now is for Fayt to pick up the same cross-dressing habits as you.''_

_''You both are acting like children."_

The long-haired swordsman was snapped out of his reverie by someone calling his voice. He had contemplated attacking the offending person but thought the better of it when he realized that he was looking into emerald. "What do you want?"

''Albel, we should go," said Fayt. The rest of the group had already applied the Disintegration Ring upon the blockade leading to the cavern of The Marquis. The others had already abandoned the cavern of epitaphs, immediately forgetting what they had seen. But two of them remained. The older swordsman clutched his clawed arm with his good hand at the mournful remembrance.

Fayt waited for a moment before resting a hand upon the taller man's shoulder. He was not surprised to find the other shrug his arm off and turn around to glare. "You hadn't answered my question. Why are you still here?"

''Where else would I be? We have to go, Albel. Is something the matter?" asked the green-eyed young man, eyebrows slightly furrowing with worry. "You seem to be troubled by something."

The side of Albel's lips twitched indiscernibly. His eyes searched the other's with a languid ferocity. But no matter what the indigo-clad older man tried, he could find no trace of guile in the other. "Maybe I'll tell you someday."

Indeed, it is not a time of contemplation. Not when the flames of an ancient power burns with the flame of anger.

''But Albel, there may not be someday," whispered Fayt, wondering why the other was not insulting him. He thought that Albel would be after his blood right now. He did defeat him in combat after all. The blue-haired boy could hardly remember what had really happened, but he did win that bout.

Walking past him, Albel glared. "Don't be an idiot. I'm not letting you die yet, fool. Not when I have yet to take your life from you."

----------

Albel stood back as the others spoke to The Marquis, the most legendary dragon of them all. As magnificent as the dragon was, the Captain of the Black Brigade could only feel resentment. Crosell may have spoken to the others, but his eyes remained fixated upon the swordsman.

All through their long battle, the old dragon only kept his gaze upon him.

_Pathetic creature_. Then Albel froze. The senile old dragon knew. Knew that he had gone through. What he had lost. What he was denied. His icy demeanor was transparent to the dragon as if it was like glass. Crosell _knew_. Knew _everything_.

Albel gritted his teeth and clenched his clawed hand, the burns still throbbing with recollection.

_''Old man, do I really have to go through that stupid ritual?"_

_''It's tradition, Albel. Or are you trying to say that you are scared?"_

_''Shut your trap, you senile old fool. I will take on The Marquis himself if I have to. I will get stronger. I will become the strongest swordsman of them all!"_

_''Don't be arrogant, Albel. That could lead you to your demise one day."_

_''Don't preach at me, Father."_

''You only have one life, you know. There is really only one battle that matters." Crosell looked down upon the significantly smaller Albel, his tired eyes narrowing in amusement. "Then again, it would be hypocritical of me to say that, wouldn't it?"

Crimson eyes narrowed in a dark glare behind onyx strands. The others had retreated into Aquaria Castle to get some rest for the imminent battle before he could even notice. "What do you want?"

The dragon let out a small laugh which still resounded like an earthquake. "You do seem like the type to ask questions but never bothers with the answers. Meeting your kind of person almost makes me wish that I had participated in the Accession of the Flame ceremony as others have."

''That is a stupid idea," mocked Albel. "Why would you want to be shackled to someone possibly weaker than you?"

To his irritation, The Marquis only found it amusing. "It's not a weakness, young human. When you have lived for as long as I have, companionship is something one will sorely miss."

A cough of disbelieving laughter erupted from the swordsman's lips. "You really are mad. Do all dragons have these foolish thoughts? In that case, then failing that ritual is a blessing."

''What I said did not pertain to the life-long bond of dragon to knight, perforce," growled Crosell. "I meant that there will come a time when you will need companionship. If not, you will grow as mad as I am—if you are not already, young knight. Don't let it slip from your grasp."

Albel glared but turned his back to the dragon. "When dragons need something, all they have to do is steal it."

''Ah, but stealing does not necessarily solve anything. Force is a power which does not strengthen."

The flame-eyed man had disdain written clearly on his face, but underneath the mockery, uncertain feelings were surfacing. "Things that are stolen can be retrieved, you overgrown maggot. I grow tired of this talk." He started to leave, but not before he heard The Marquis' last statement.

''Yes, but there are things that can't be retrieved. And other things which are meant to be stolen.

''The question is, Wicked One, will you allow yourself to fall?"

----------

The man was silent as he walked through the corridors, stopping in front of a door in the right wing of the castle. So much time has already passed, yet it all seemed to be a blur. Is the other really going to leave in the morning?

Albel growled, glowering at the door._ If that fool thinks that he can escape from me that easily, he is sorely mistaken._

Without ceremony, Albel opened the door, closing it behind him.

Fayt looked up from his reading, reluctantly putting down the tome and adjusting his glasses. Needless to say, he was surprised to find the swordsman in his room in the middle of the night once again. Thankfully, he did not have a sword aimed at his throat. "Albel? What brings you here at this time of the night?"

The Wicked One glared down at the shorter male, eyes unreadable. "So, you lot are leaving in the morning?"

A nod was his answer. "It's a bit on short notice, but if we don't leave now, we don't know what can happen."

Albel maintained his stare upon Fayt but his eyes steadily grew darker and darker. Each moment of silence that passed made the boy more and more uncomfortable.

''Did you actually think that you could leave without my permission, you idiot? You may be an Incarnation of Destruction, but you are still my prey," hissed Albel once he got over the worst of his rage.

Fayt was taken aback at the sudden outburst. Albel did not lose his composure easily, but he was certainly losing it now. "A-Albel, it's not as if I have a choice--"

''Shut up! You always have a choice!" Albel growled.

Fayt swallowed. "I didn't…"

His glasses was suddenly removed and tossed to the ground. Fayt's eyes followed it as if he was hypnotized. When he looked up, malachite met vermilion, feline and predatory, commanding and feral. His breath caught in his throat as he found that he could not move. The man in front of him couldn't possibly be Albel. This was definitely not something he would expect Albel to do. Fayt felt himself roughly pushed against the wall, a pair of lips descending on his, possessing him, ravishing him. His eyes grew wide. He could not comprehend what could have driven the other to this state. Hunger and need poured into the kiss, forcing his mouth open. He froze under the assault, hands desperately clenching into the fabric of Albel's clothes. He didn't resist—couldn't resist. In the half-darkness, time held no meaning. 

And then it was all over.

''Albel... why?" rasped Fayt as he was released, his eyes searching the other's for any sign or explanation.

The other leaned down, his eyes flashing slightly with rage and something unexplainable. ''I have stolen something from you. Are you brave enough to get it back?" With that, he left the other collapsed against the wall.

''You idiot," smirked Albel. "You'll be back. I know it.

''You'll come back to retrieve what I stole.

''Unfortunately for you, some things are meant to be stolen."

**Onyx**

**END**

* * *

Disclaimers:

-_Star Ocean: Till the End of Time_ does not belong to me. It and all other titles and characters belong to Square Enix.

Author Notes:

-What have I done? Goodness, what have I done? It's no longer a tentative genre. This story has morphed into something of its own doing. It's official. It's yaoi, but I'm not going past a PG-13 rating on this story. Just a tiny little scene at the very end to show for it also.

-This is the eighth installation of _Vermilion_. I apologize for updating two days late, but I had a lot of work for school to do last week. Does this chapter seem to be rushed? It's really not supposed to be, but I wanted to emphasize the passing speed of time from one Albel scene to the next. It's a condensed version of the actual storyline to get more on Albel's point of view. I don't really want to dwell for too long in writing every single scene in succession.

-To **XxFuumaGirlxX**- How's this chapter? We finally have Albel/Fayt, ne? I just hope that I don't traumatize you too much.

-To **Melfice**- Just re-reading your story is enough for me to grin just as widely. I switched the roles a bit this time around, though. This time, Albel's the one asking even though he doesn't really care too much about stupid answers.

-To **Anon**- Thank you for the links. Unfortunately, I already had three of them, but that one i didn't really made me smile. Thank you.

-To **Elysian Triangle**- I am happy to hear that you were so affected by the description of the flowers. I was proud of that passage. To some extent, I apologize for tempting you to read fanfiction before you finished the game, but I hope that I haven't spoiled too much.

-To **Terra**- Think about it in this way: Albel still acted cold to everyone in the story, but he never really said that he hated them. Fayt didn't lose the battle. Albel did. Refer to Albel in the Crimson Scourge PA for his reaction.

-To **everyone**- I would reply to each and every one of you like I did before, but I would really prefer to keep my author notes short. However, I do hope that you understand the gratitude I have towards each of you. And thus, it has turned yaoi. I don't know whether to be proud or to go hide somewhere.


	9. Amethyst

Amethyst

by Asurahime

----------

**Kiriban 80 – Pocky King Windy (God)**

**Next Kiriban : 100**

----------

Silken threads laced through damp walls, threaded with frozen, crimson pearls. The cold night seeps through the sleeping earth, lying dormant against the glow of the fading moon.

The blade of Wrath is restless, flashing silver lights glinting against the glassy mists. The road of destruction is paved for the haughty travelers with ice, blood and the sharp thorns of roses. No true light illuminates the path; only the celestial figures of darkness provide guidance. It is a path blessed by Folstar, the God of Death, who has many followers and follows none himself.

He who raises the offspring of grief. He who revives the descendants of darkness. He who watches the bloodshed last through the night.

One can only inflict fear and despair on the ones who wish to die. Happiness is built upon the misfortune of others. There are times when one must use any means to achieve an end. Or the End.

After all, a sword is made for cutting and a spear for stabbing. Mercy is precious, but mercy is also an indulgence in a world engulfed in darkness. The insecure will follow the path towards the light, but not necessarily to the truth.

The sun will burn out someday, but the ocean of stars will last until the end of time.

''Albel, my boy. You did not even say farewell to your comrades."

The man being addressed scowled. "Those scum did not need any farewells. Had I spent any more time in their presence, I would have lost my mind."

Woltar laughed. "I see. You never do change. But that boy, Fayt had wanted to say goodbye."

Before Fayt and the others left, Albel had returned to Kirlsa. However, despite Count Woltar's insistence, the long-haired swordsman quickly grew restless. Life did not seem to be worth continuing as before without his reason for living. Albel's reason to live is to be stronger. Being stronger meant defeating Fayt. And Fayt was gone.

The long-haired man involuntarily winced. Even now, the boy's name haunts him. "Bah."

Expecting to hear an insult, the Lord of Kirlsa's eyebrows almost shot up in hearing nothing from the younger man. Albel always spoke with a condescending tone towards everyone. Ally or stranger, the young Commander of the Airyglyph's Black Brigade looks down upon them. And yet, he says nothing about someone who used to be an enemy. What could possibly exist within the blue-haired young man from before to halt Albel's wicked tongue? But they were capable of subduing The Marquis, the sovereign dragon of legend. There had to be--

The man's thoughts were halted as he noticed his past charge leaving. ''Where are you headed off to?"

Life _cannot_ be continued as before. And Albel knew that.

He glared furiously back at Woltar. "Foolish old man. Don't you dare try to stop me."

Woltar chuckled. "Albel, I had merely asked a question. You seem even more restless than before."

Albel's glare deepened. "There is no reason for me to remain here. Go back to governing this country and your lands. Just leave me in peace or I swear that I will leave you in pieces."

''My day never is complete without you threatening my life at least once, my boy," laughed the Lord of Kirlsa. "But is it so disconcerting to find someone worried about your well-being?" He refrained from commenting on certain exceptions.

The sound of a sword quickly sliding out of its sheath was Albel's answer. "The same concern for my well-being that you flaunted when I was chained, old man? I have no need for your concern. Save it for someone who cares to listen to a stupid old insect's prattling." And then, he quickly departed.

Woltar watched the younger swordsman as he walked off in the southwestern direction. He then smiled, shaking his balding head as wrinkles of mirth grew around his eyes. "But Albel, who is to say that you are free of your chains?"

He walked back into his home, the slight smile on face growing wider. "You may bind him Albel, but you may not realize one thing. As long as you hold the chains, you are bound to that young man as he is bound to you."

---------- ----------

''Stupid." Hack.

''Insignificant." Slash.

''Maggots!"

Albel picked up one of the horned wolves running rampant by the scuff of its neck. It bared its fangs at Albel, eyes wide and unseeing. The Wicked One smirked back at the monster before throwing its entire body over his head. The wolf howled its fury at its unsympathetic predator, but its cries were quickly silenced.

Narrowing his glare, the swordsman spun around, driving his katana into a vertical slash in front of him. A sharp blade of air formed and tore the distance between the predator and prey, leaving a clear scar upon the stone floor. More blood stained the already damp walls, catching upon the cobwebs and freezing like the morning dew.

Gloved fingers became stained as indigo as the mark of the dying day. Or in this sense, the simple color of death. The path behind the Captain of the Black Brigade was littered with rose-washed figures, shedding incandescent petals as they breathed their last.

And always the same, exact shade. Just like his own.

Their breaths transformed into mists, both white and laced with red. But Albel shook off the bitter cloak of cold dawn, his eyes trained towards the heavens. "Little fool. How long do you think you can stay away from me? You should know by now, I am not a patient man. Any longer and I will be forced to hunt you down."

He rested his sword upon a statue in the Kirlsa Training Facility, his long hair disheveled, his sword blood-stained, and his clothes patterned with the marks of death. It is a dark religion, but a necessary one for the insecure. A healing symbologic circle was situated next to the man's tired figure, but he did not even spare it a glare. Nothing was worth his attention except for the quickly brightening sky.

''Stupid," hissed Albel, punching the ground before him. "Pathetic, senile old worms." At this point, not even Albel knew who he was cursing. Frustration was quickly getting the better of him. His vermilion eyes were quickly growing dark with fatigue and irritation as he moved over the symbologic circle. "Bah. This is the last time I am allowing you to leave me behind. When I see you again, I am going with you if only to keep any other idiot from killing you. To hell with what the others say."

_''So, you lot are leaving in the morning?"_

_''It's a bit on short notice, but if we don't leave now, we don't know what can happen."_

_''Did you actually think that you could leave without my permission, you idiot? You may be an Incarnation of Destruction, but you are still my prey."_

_''A-Albel, it's not as if I have a choice--"_

_''Shut up! You always have a choice!"_

_"I didn't…" _

The long-haired man remained silent at the memory. He was still frustrated by his lack of control that night. However, when the physical manifestation of one's goal disappears, being incensed should be understandable. But did he have to go ahead and kiss the boy?

Albel did hate being pensive. No matter how what he says, he can only attempt convincing himself when no one else is around. Thinking requires perception. Perception brings back memories best left forgotten.

_''I would be lying if I say that your obsession is normal. I suppose that the road you have chosen would gain you the most strength. I don't know what drives you. I don't know what purpose you have for seeking great strength. The idea of only trying to be strong is something which never even entered my mind. I can't imagine devoting my entire life in the search for power... but it's not my place to tell someone else how to live. I don't see anything wrong with living that life."_

Stupid idiot. Albel hissed in his mind, frustrated that even he cannot understand the extent of this obsession. It would be cowardly to deny it and foolish to ignore it. Since Albel is neither a coward nor a fool, he chooses to agree. Then forget.

Picking up his sword once again, he made his way to the top of the Training Facility, crimson eyes squinting angrily against the brightening landscape. However, before he could curse the sun for rising, a strange voice caught his attention.

''Have enough?"

Familiar, strange, ugly-faced creatures stood before a group very familiar to Albel. The Vendeeni, if he remembers correctly. He narrowed his eyes at the defensive position the others took. He scowled even further when he noticed two unfamiliar people with them. "Idiots. Did you goof up again?"

The blue-haired leader of the group cut down another Vendeeni soldier. "You don't actually think we'll just surrender, do you?"

''You're a decent fighter, but we already knew that. Everyone else can perish, but we need the boy. We can set this entire planet up in flames, including all of you if we must. Give up the boy. Resistance is futile." Biwig raised a controller towards the sky.

If the Vendeeni weren't threatening to destroy the country he had sacrificed much to protect, Albel thought, he would admire their ambition. He smirked, but it quickly disappeared when he noticed a strange, mechanical contraption behind the Vendeeni. Is that...?

''I will keep on sending reinforcements no matter how many of my soldiers you defeat. Don't be a fool, surrender now and cut your losses."

Albel's expression turned feral at the words. He leapt into the air with live steel in his hand, raised over his head. "That's only because of this, you fool!" Slashing down, the Glyphian drove his katana straight through the machine, splitting both the device and part of the Arena floor in half.

Biwig and the remaining other Vendeeni were thrown to the side by the impact, their eyes whirling furiously. Fayt and the others shielded their eyes from the dust and sparks issuing from the destroyed transport jammer.

''What?" asked the green-eyed boy as he saw the sparks crackling against silver steel and amethyst cloth.

Their rescuer was beyond furious as he pointed his katana towards Biwig. "Oho, does the scum still have the same arrogance it did before? Lower life forms such as yourself must be trampled into the ground."

Fayt could hardly believe his eyes. "Albel!"

The vermilion-eyed man sneered. "Who else, you fool?" He turned back to Biwig. "No one calls this idiot a fool except for me. No one can kill this fool except for me. For that, I will have to smash your face in!"

Despite his threat, the next few moments afterwards was a blur. Albel remembers rushing forwards to deliver judgment upon the creatures who dared steal his prey from him before his world erupted with pain. All from a beam of bright light.

He heard his name being called by a familiar voice, but the face he saw caused his lips to twist into a sneer.

''Let go of me, you stupid ape," hissed Albel as Cliff held him up.

The blond Klausian quelled the urge to just drop the wounded man. "Sister, shut the hell up for a moment!"

Fayt fell next to him, eyes wide with worry as his shaking hands held out for a healing spell. "What were you **_doing_** here, Albel!? Aren't you supposed to be back in Airyglyph?"

Albel stopped himself from shaking his blue-haired prey, settling for berating him. He grabbed Fayt's collar with his clawed hand, uncaring that the sharp points were ripping the white cloth. He cursed his voice for sounding so weak as he hissed into the younger man's ear. "What am... I doing here? I belong here... more than you fools. If... I hadn't dropped by... what do you think would have... happened!? I warned you... didn't I? I'm the only one who can kill you! No one else... can have you."

Cursing his trembling hands, Fayt's healing spell did nothing for the wound. "Cliff, get Maria. The healing spells aren't working!"

''Sure, kid," whispered Cliff as he left the wounded man to his younger companion's care. There was intensity in the air he did not know anything about and a timbre in Fayt's voice he wasn't about to argue with. He ran to Maria, who was about to contact the Diplo.

''You didn't even say goodbye..." started the blue-haired young man as he attempted spell after spell in vain.

Fighting unconsciousness, Albel attempted a glare. "You are an idiot... Where are those insects?"

After another failed healing, Fayt propped the man on his shoulder. "Gone. But you didn't answer my question."

''Was it a question?" mocked the long-haired swordsman, quickly losing awareness. "The answer is unnecessary... You've returned, haven't you? Even if you dragged this... scum with you."

Fayt's voice was soft as he replied. "Yes. But perhaps not for the reason you think, Albel."

''Saving the world... not your top... priority?" weakly laughed the Elcoorian. "Tell me... another one."

''I returned to retrieve something stolen."

Albel's laughter ceased as he fell unconscious, the other's last few words barely recognizable.

And he dreamt.

See the angel's sword lifted over his head. Justice in the night. Sparkling amethyst.

**Amethyst**

**END**

* * *

Disclaimers:

-_Star Ocean: Till the End of Time_ does not belong to me. It and all other titles and characters belong to Square Enix.

Author Notes:

-What have I done? Goodness, what have I done? It's no longer a tentative genre. This story has morphed into something of its own doing. It's official. It's yaoi, but I'm not going past a PG-13 rating on this story. Just a tiny little scene at the very end to show for it also.

-This is the ninth installation of _Vermilion_. I apologize for updating two days late _again_, but college is an evil, evil creature. Perhaps I will update once a week rather than once every four to six days. It'll give me time to incorporate both into my schedule. I haven't even made any progress with my game. I just finished this chapter. Once again, I have to ask, does this chapter seem to be rushed? This time, I admit that I did kind of rush.

_**-Because I currently do not have a site yet, I am setting up a sort of kiriban system for this fanfic. I got the idea from **_**God (Windy).****_ Here is how it works: I will mention a certain number, like 80 or 100 or 120, depending on how lazy I am. Whoever writes a review at that number should send me an e-mail or tell me at the livejournal community. Don't just write it in your review!! Those will be ignored. A kiriban for this fic will be an Albel/Fayt fanart dedicated to you, either uncolored or colored by colored pencil because I am currently at a loss of Photoshop. cries I feel the hurt. If no one claims the kiriban, the picture will be up for grabs for members of the livejournal community. Also, if you don't want the kiriban, please inform me. The first kiriban was at 80 reviews and is given to _Windy(sama)_. All kiriban hits will be posted at the Livejournal community. It's partly manipulation, partly not. I just need a reason to draw more fanart._**

-To **DJ Tifa**- I worship you too!! I'm glad the italicized portions made you laugh. However, my true feelings about Albel **were** slightly incorporated into Cliff's lines. blush and rushes away in shame

-To **Headless Chicken**- Literary devices are my best friend other than my real best friend. Metaphors are my first love. XD Eloquent? You should hear me when I first get up in the morning. Thank you for your warm welcome into the dark side. And the reviews are all right, as long as you liked the fanfic.

-To **XxFuumaGirlxX**- Then I'm glad I didn't traumatize you for that one. How about this one? Please don't think too long over them, especially since it only takes a couple of minutes for me to write.

-To **Melfice**- blush Aww... thank you. I can't believe that you would like this story that much. I'm giving you permission to kick me if I start to slack off.

-To **Koyangi**- If you want to know the truth, I started this fic meaning for it to be a one-shot with the same amount of implication as the game. However, it's evolving into this monster. Thank you.

-To **GothicKitti**- Ehe... thanks a lot. Best? First, yes. Longest, yes. I'm not sure about best... hides from the yelling usually following the statement

-To **Pocky King Windy**- tears up You got it!! I'll post it up in the site soon. I just hope I did... all right... with it... The ugly sister insult was a whim thing. I really didn't mean to call Albel that... ;; But I just know that that is definitely something Cliff would do. I love Cliff too! Very much. Perhaps I'll write Clifei in the future.

-To **everyone**- Thank you for your reviews... yet again... I can't ever get tired of thanking you guys. How could I when you are all so great? I'm glad that many of you like the little philosophical bit in the beginning. However, I really just like how the tone is set. And the fact that it kind of sounds nice.


	10. Verdant

Verdant

by Asurahime

----------

**Next Kiribans : 100 and 123**

----------

Pale white lines wove through the black skies, moving quickly at the unequaled speed of light.

A winged angel swore to the ancient sky as he was taken from Heaven, unseen by the omnipotent eyes of God. The angel Israfel fell from Paradise by the hands of those who wish to destroy that which creates.

Israfel, the Seraph fated to signal the end of the Universe, was enslaved by mortal hands. They were untested, impure, insecure, and infinitely fascinated with their own, unknowingly meager power. Strength of the mind overpowered the impact of the intuition of the heart. These beings learned reason but lost the precious gift of empathy.

Was increased perception ample compensation for the loss of innocence? Was it a Daemon? A God? Or some equally foolish being who had dared to silence and manipulate one of the highest angels?

That angel is mine. His white wings were cruelly torn from his shoulders and imprinted with silver blades and crimson runes. He was remade of flesh, blood, and the pale white lines of the skies. He is ignorant of his origin, but he is capable of dividing God and Hell. And he belongs to me. He is quickly recovering his lost memory, losing his own innocence. And when none is left, he will present himself before the one who owns him.

We will smile on the world when it begins to break away.

''What utter foolishness," hissed Albel as he sliced the sheets of the bed into jagged strips with his clawed hand. The physicians inside the large metal contraption had told him to rest and refused to back down when he darkly glared at them. In fact, they had sternly glared back at him. Clearly, the residents of Diplo were nothing like the useless, good-for-nothing maggots he was used to terrorizing. Albel just didn't know whether he appreciated the change or not.

He got off the bed and refastened his katana to his left leg brace. Although he was astounded that his shoulder was completely healed, Albel was not the type who expresses gratitude easily. However, when he noticed the physician who had helped him, he grunted and averted his eyes before quickly leaving. Had he stayed, he would have seen the strict faces of the physicians crack open with furtive smiles.

Albel was not one versed in accepting gratitude either.

''Now where could those fools be," he started to wonder before he heard an unfamiliar voice speak a familiar name.

The girl's voice was calm, soft and comforting. Everything Albel's own tone can never achieve. "Fayt, I understand how you're feeling, but you should listen to Maria. It really isn't in your character to be so depressed. Don't be so angry with yourself. There was nothing you could do!"

Slightly sneering, the swordsman leaned against the sliding door. He knew that he eavesdropping is not the most honorable of activities, but he was tired of being kept in the dark. If this would bring answers to his questions, then anything and everything is plausible.

''I'm sorry, Sophia. I didn't mean to worry you."

Albel was surprised with the self-deprecating tone lacing Fayt's voice. What had happened when he was... resting... to affect the boy so grievously?

The feminine voice replied quickly. "That is all right."

''All right. So the next destination is Moonbase, then. There's no time to waste anymore."

A louder, ruder voice caused Albel to scowl and back away from the door. _What a pity. The blond ape king is still breathing. Maggots never do learn, do they? But... this "Moonbase"..._

''Yes, I agree. The Diplo is already headed towards the Solar System, Federation Station #5–Moonbase, as we speak," replied Maria.

The mechanical whirring of the sliding door captured everyone's attention as they faced Albel. "Moonbase, eh? So the senile old man wasn't lying after all. Other worlds do exist. How intriguing. I'm ready for a new world myself."

Fayt turned almost white upon seeing Albel. "Albel! You're awake!"

Maria shook her head. She had totally forgotten that there was another problem. "Do you fully understand what you are saying? You might never make it back home again!"

Scoffing, Albel pointed out the window to the streaking patterns of stars. "As I would expect from you fools. Isn't it a bit too late to be telling me something like that? What does that matter to you?"

Scratching the back of his neck, Cliff sighed in exasperation. They all should have considered how stubborn the Elcoorian was. "I don't think you've thought this over. You don't realize what you're getting into!"

''Shut up, maggots," drawled Albel. To his satisfaction, all of them grew silent. The unfamiliar girl from before also looked slightly scandalized by his words. "No thanks to you, the war is over and does not look as if it will resume any time soon. Moreover, you indirectly killed Vox, something which I'm not sure whether I should kill you for doing.** I** was supposed to kill him.

''There is nothing but boredom left for me in Airyglyph. You don't realize how annoying prattling old maggots are. If you experience it yourself, maybe you'll stop wondering about my _tendencies_. Do you worms understand?"

A slight frown formed on Fayt's lips. Albel easily noticed this and his vermilion eyes narrowed upon verdant. "Unless you think that I will be nothing but a hindrance." He surprised himself with the amount of petulance in his tone. To make up for the slip, he placed a hand on his sword, swearing to kill anyone who answers affirmative.

Fortunately, blood did not have to be shed as Fayt nodded. "I don't think that that would be the case, Albel. It would be a good idea to join forces on this mission."

Smirking, the Elcoorian released his grip on the hilt. "Don't be mistaken, fool. No one orders me around. If I follow any of your commands, it will be because I choose to do so."

Sophia caught Cliff's attention by tapping his arm. He looked down at her questioning face. "What is it, little miss?"

Her gaze was focused on Albel, who gestured for Fayt to follow him out of the room. To her confusion, her best friend started to follow the strange man out. "Cliff, who was that person?"

Cliff scratched the back of his neck again, wondering how to reply to her query. "That was Albel Nox from the planet Elcoor, the one we were just on. He used to be the enemy... and to some extent, he still is. Fayt is one of the few who could actually hold a decent conversation with him."

A cough from Mirage drew both of their attentions. She smiled at them furtively. "In Airyglyph, many of the residents also referred to him as 'Albel the Wicked' because he is ruthless in achieving his ends."

''Albel... the Wicked?" asked Sophia, a confused frown marring her features. "I'm not sure I understand."

''You're from Earth, correct?" asked Cliff, nodding when Sophia responded affirmatively. "If the Wicked Witch of the West had an even uglier sister, she would be Albel--"

A sharp knife embedded itself next to the Klausian's head, immediately stopping his rant. "Albel, you idiot! Just think of the property damage you're causing. Maria! You have to put a stop to this!"

Maria and Mirage were busy looking over navigational maps. "I didn't see anything wrong, Cliff."

---------- ----------

To every life, there is always an end. There are those who walk alone, sleepless, guided by the path of devastation to reach eternal sleep. The existentialist idealism lasting through the dimly lit night.

The crimson glow of the star Betelgeuse cast blood-colored shadows upon the Diplo. Red-gold silk appeared to lace the skies as the craft traveled quickly to its destination. There is trouble and separation, but this is their sentence to the world.

Albel turned around to face his companion as the vermilion highlights of the star started to fade. To his surprise, Fayt refused to look at him, clearly chagrined. If there was something wrong, Albel knew that he would find out about it one way or another. "Stop staring at the floor, fool and talk to me."

Green eyes, dark with perishing memory were presented for Albel's gaze. However, Fayt remained silent.

''You were annoying before," started the older man while he had Fayt's attention. "But I have found that you're even more of a maggot when you don't talk."

Fayt averted his eyes once again. ''...... It's nothing you can help me with. There's nothing more anyone can do about it."

He was slammed against the wall and a clawed hand grabbed his chin, violently forcing him to meet furious vermilion eyes. "If you think that, then you're an even greater idiot that I originally presumed."

There was uncomfortable silence as the two men attempted to stare the other down.

Albel smirked but did not release Fayt. If anything, his grip on the other tightened painfully. "You lied. You said you trusted me. How can I even begin to take your word?"

Fayt froze; emotions warred within his eyes at the accusation. "I didn't lie. I do trust you."

''Then talk," spat Albel as he loosened the vice of his claws.

''My father died," whispered Fayt, his eyes turned blank and unseeing as if reliving the pain. "You had taken the first shot and fell unconscious. I couldn't believe that it would be like that. I was so angry about what happened that I dropped my guard. The second shot did not miss, but it hit my father instead. Even worse was that up to the very end, I had doubts about my parents because of everything that has happened."

Crimson eyes narrowed with suppressed emotion. "I don't know the rest of the story, do I? Fools like yourselves always leave something out. I'm prepared to beat it out of you if necessary."

Hollow laughter resounded from Fayt, but his eyes met Albel's again. "You don't understand what I'm going through, Albel--"

He was quickly cut off by a sharp katana embedding three inches of steel centimeters from his head. Although the Elcoorian did not outwardly show anger, the fury emanating from him was almost palpable. "Shut up and listen to me, fool. Don't presume anything about me. You are not the only one to ever lose a father, nor are you the only one who doubted them."

''I know that, but it's just different--" started Fayt once again.

''Did I say you could talk?" hissed the taller swordsman. "Don't be more of an idiot than you already are and just get through this. You don't want to go through what I had. You say that you trust me when I can't even trust myself. Trusting me is the swiftest way to destruction, but you persist."

The slightest smile appeared on Fayt's lips. "The swiftest way to destruction? Sorry Albel, but I already have that manifestation. I can't reach Destruction when that is who I am."

Albel looked taken aback by what the other said. No humor could be detected from his tone. "This has to do with what I don't yet know, isn't it? Good-for-nothing insects."

A sound resonating from the intercom momentarily stopped their conversation, telling them to return to the others. Albel scowled as he returned Fayt's personal space to him. He turned to leave.

Fayt grabbed on to Albel's gauntlet before the other could fully disengage himself. "Wait. We don't have time now, but I swear that I will tell you everything soon... if you tell me your own story."

Albel searched the other's eyes with his own, noting that the light had returned. "Keep your word, fool," he said as a wicked smile formed on his lips. "All of them."

For a second, Fayt wondered at what the other was saying before he remembered another promise he had given. He looked away in embarrassment, abashed by his past actions. It only served to provide more entertainment to Albel. "Do you trust me, Albel?"

The mirth faded in Albel's eyes as he grew thoughtful. Did he actually come to trust Fayt? If the answer was clear, then contemplation should not be necessary. There was only one proper answer.

He started to walk away.

''Albel!" yelled Fayt, not really surprised at the other's reaction. Thus, he was not prepared when Albel addressed him once more.

''When someone wounded sees me, the one who wounded them, anger and a light of negativity glints in their eyes. The hatred and the vengeance that are reflected in those eyes are something one can't hide even if one trains to feel nothing. But not matter what I have tried, you continuously deny me that satisfaction. I should hate a useless worm like you, but I can't."

Fayt stopped in his tracks, visibly stunned by the confession of the other.

Albel turned to face his companion once more, the smirk back on his face. "It would be stupid to lie to myself.

''It was a simple twist of fate and a slash of irony. Never again."

**Verdant**

**END**

* * *

Disclaimers:

-_Star Ocean: Till the End of Time_ does not belong to me. It and all other titles and characters belong to Square Enix.

Author Notes:

-This is the tenth installation of _Vermilion_. I just keep on apologizing, don't I? However, I have reasons in being late. I was Albel for Halloween and was busy striking terror into the hearts of young children in the USC campus. Not to mention affronting the God-worshipping church-goers with the sharp objects I openly carried in broad daylight.

_-And because I'm feeling Wicked, guess who is speaking the philosophical bit in the very beginning. I'm not saying whether that person is or is not in character though. A little difficulty never hurt anyone. XD I'll just say that I am departing from the actual script of the game. Not too much, like this chapter, but it will be a gradual process. Gives more fun... for me and you... but especially for me. _

-The next kiriban is at 100 and the one after that is 123 because they are fun numbers. Make certain to contact me through the livejournal community or send me an e-mail claiming it. Otherwise, I'll put it up for grabs. XD For those who don't know the URL for the community, it is:

**http: www(dot)livejournal(dot)com /userinfo(dot)bml? user faytxalbel**

Just remove the spaces and replace the (dot) with an actual period. If you haven't joined yet, you certainly should.

-To **Kurosaisei**- You are definitely not pathetic! However, drawing lots of fanart serves to make Albel, Fayt, Cliff, and the many other maggots out there very happy. Asura included.

-To **Jagwarakit**- Hm... it was Cliff though. However, if it was Fayt, it might have gone something along the lines of:

_Professor Leingod: ::thinks:: Oh no!! I must have tweaked something I shouldn't have! No... it can't be me... Ryoko must have done something! She had wanted a girl... but she must have settled for this instead... There goes my bloodline..._

_Sophia: ::sees Albel:: .....? Why is he wearing a skirt with a slit that high?_

-To **Eike**- As I already said in the livejournal community, I was waiting for someone to point those two things out. Tenses are evil pieces of data. Thank you so much.

-To **Melfice**- A lot of people seems to like that insult... ::hides in a corner:: I must admit that I like it too. Albel has some maggot-hunting to do tonight.

-To **XxFuumaGirlxX**- Ehe... I was wondering if anyone was going to notice. I love Yami no Matsuei and I am happy that you did. I'm more of a slightly gothic/literary device-laden/descriptive sort of writer. It's difficult for me to do fluff. I live for dark, angst, and bitter-sweet chocolate type of writing. However, reading fluff is another story only if the characters remain in character. Albel will **always** be ruthless in killing. I'm never going to change that because that is just his nature. But if I ever do, the process will be extremely gradual... in a really long story.

-To **Headless Chicken**- I hope that your essays did well. I remember AP classes too. Being an English Literature and Japanese double-major doesn't help with my schedule either. And you know what? I love Woltar too. If I wasn't Asian and a real person, I would want him to be my slightly-evil grandfather... mainly for entertainment purposes.

-To **Youko Mitsutama**- ::joins you in cursing the evil entity:: I'm glad you liked the yaoi and the pics!

-To **Pocky King Windy**- Whee! I'm glad you liked the kiriban, Windy-kamisama. And you will always be God to me. I might do a Cliffei soon for variety and to help expand the Cliffei and Fayt-uke following. XD

-To **everyone**- I'm also always thanking you guys and I really can't do it enough. The only thing I really can do is offer another chapter. Thus, here is another humble chapter to pass your time with. I hope that you enjoyed it.


	11. Sapphire

Sapphire

by Asurahime

----------

**Next Kiribans : 123 and 150**

----------

My father is dead, he died by my hands. Your father is dead, he died to protect you.

We both know each other's story now, both profound and similar.

Others say that my father died protecting me as well. But they don't know. They don't know the truth that he died _because_ of me. Because of my inability to see beyond the surface. But I leave the philosophy for paper pushing runologists, writers and synthesizers. I have learned to let my sword do the speaking for me.

Even if I carry that burden, even if my limbs are etched with the white symbols of human disobedience, there is still a reason to forgive. I forgive my father and I forgive myself. This is not the time to be amassing enemies, when Executioners and Proclaimers of blind judgment fly across this empty universe. As empty as this universe may be, it is not to be forsaken.

I care about this universe and I know that you care about it as much as I do. If you are apathetic to the nature of things, then there would be no reason for you to be with us.

But you always walk away. Frustrating, but I have to admit that it is characteristic of you. You are not one who can easily hand out something like trust. It is difficult to read you, but that is because you refuse to be read.

Albel, I can and cannot understand why. The others try not to pay attention to you, so they did not realize that the expression on your face upon my father's death was pure horror.

----------

_**There is no conflict without hate.  
Do you have hatred for those monsters that seek to harm you?  
Do you have hatred for those worthless subordinates who do not live up to your expectations?  
Do you have hatred for the cowardly commoner who is not willing to fight to the death?  
Do you have hatred for the King who stands above you, handing down selfish commands?  
Do you have hatred for that arrogant dragon knight who always looks down on you?  
Do you have hatred for the one who is better than you and is beloved by the masses?  
Or...  
Do you have hatred for that monster who drove your father to his death?** _

I hate myself.  
I hate myself for the inexperience that makes me a failure in battle!  
I hate myself for the selfishness that will not allow me to accept others!  
I hate myself for the arrogance that makes me look down on those weaker than I!  
I hate myself for my suspicion-filled heart that distrusts the King!  
I hate myself for the rebellious nature that prevents me from cooperating with others.  
I hate myself for the jealous nature that makes me envious of those superior to me.  
And..  
I hate myself for the death of my father, brought by my own impotence!

**This, then, is your answer?**

Yes! I hate nothing more than myself!  
**  
You may take me in hand, warrior of strong heart. I shall bend to your will. Together we shall destroy all beings cleaved by my blade. And all that we slay shall be cast out from this world for all eternity.**

----------

It is sickening to sleep every night and have the same recurring nightmare. Others don't see me as much more than a bloodthirsty beast bent upon leaving a trail of corpses wherever I go. In a sense, they aren't wrong. But that is the reason why I call them "fools."

They are ignorant and that ignorance wreaks destruction.

But there exists one fool who I can no longer call by that endearing term. I had inadvertently seen myself in Fayt for a moment in time before his infinite tolerance and capacity for trust separated us. Thankfully.

Fayt wanted the story and I provided most of the information I currently care to give. And it's all that damned sword's fault. I am equally ignorant to fall into such a devised trap. However did my idiot of a father manag--

My father wasn't a fool. He knew exactly what was going to happen before anyone else. He had foreseen my failure of the Accession of the Flame ceremony before I ever stood before that overgrown lizard.

Not a sound was torn from his lips as the fiery breath of that cursed dragon engulfed him. He had simply drawn back the same blade I hold in my hand and severed the dragon's neck cleanly from its body.

I reached out to my father, burned left hand outstretched to the inferno as boiling crimson blood splashed upon the marked surface. From the blazing wall of fire, I drew a crimson sword.

The last remaining trace of my father shone upon my hand like a deadly beacon before I was forced to drop it. As a price, it took my burned arm and the mark of my sins along with it, blazing with my father.

While that may not seem like proper recompense for a sin so grievous, I didn't realize then just how much I had lost.

I was the fool and my ignorance caused my father's early demise. From that moment, I resolved to eradicate all ignorance from myself. But then I met Fayt, who appeared to be the most oblivious creature alive. The paradox of his self-sacrificing yet selfish character grated upon my nerves; he made me wonder whether he understood even a fraction of the utter rubbish which poured forth from his mouth. But then I grew accustomed to his way of thinking.

I truly became an apostle of Destruction.

_----------_

''I hate nothing more than myself. Is that so difficult for your primitive mind to comprehend?"

''I never knew the story until now, so how could I possibly have known?" asked Fayt as he turned his gaze upon the swordsman before him.

''Did you ever stop to think that perhaps it wasn't something I had wanted others to know?" replied Albel, sheathing the Sword of the Crimson Scourge. "Despite what you may think, you are not always the first on my list. Should you tell anyone else about this, I will personally carve out your throat for you."

An exasperated sigh escaped from Fayt's lips instead of a sharp reply. He could feel both frustration and anger radiating from Albel's form at being forced to reveal aspects of himself he didn't necessarily want others to know. Fayt himself knew this and curbed his tongue.

''I see."

A smirk appeared on Albel's face at the reply. "So the little idiot knows everything. Do you? Really?"

''That's not what I meant and you know it!"

Albel did not reply, but his mocking smile did not fade.

''Must you always twist what I say?"

''Then what did you mean?"

''..... Forget it."

Fayt looked around, taking in the chaotic brilliance of Spiral Tower. The others aside from himself and Albel had parted to search for the mechanisms to free Blair, leaving the two of them to scout the areas. Although both of them had originally rejected the idea of parting, both had to concede to the superior logic that there was no time to waste.

While creatures from beyond nightmare roamed the crystal and adamantine halls, Fayt had to admit that Spiral Tower is a fortress as exquisite as spun glass. It amazed him that such a beautiful place could hold such madness and existentialism. Perhaps it reflects the sensibilities of the Owner.

''Similar to yourselves, Spiral Tower wasn't always like this," whispered a quiet voice, almost muffled by the barriers surrounding her. ''Luther himself wasn't always like this either."

Albel and Fayt had almost forgotten Blair's existence due to their bickering. "Heh, some self-improvement the little worm had gone through. I suggest he delete himself before meddling with others first!" hissed Albel. "If he can't do it, I would be more than happy to do him the favor."

Blair regarded the Elicoorian with somber eyes. "Are you so bent on self-destruction that you can't see what is ahead of you?" She turned towards Fayt. "And you are not much different from him. Both of you are so preoccupied with the past that you can't even see that there is a future ahead of you."

''It's not I don't think about the future," said Fayt, closing his eyes and resting his hand upon his hip. "But considering what has been happening everywhere, there is no chance for me to think about the future without solving current problems first."

''Ah, so you do have a brain inside that pretty little head of yours after all," insinuated Albel as his metal hand suggestively placed itself on his blue-haired companion's waist. "Unfortunately, this Owner will find his splattered across the floor once I am done with him."

Fayt flushed as he attempted to break free of Albel's iron grip. "Hey, let go of me."

Albel glanced down and smirked, tightening his grip. "I'm not about to let go of you until I even the score. You're mine. I have yet to pound you into the ground, maggot."

The crimson across Fayt's face deepened as his futile struggles increased.

Violet eyes softened at the scene before her: a cheerful scene in the mouth of Hell. "Luther wasn't always so cruel. He used to love the Eternal Sphere, but one day, he grew to hate it."

''Why?" Fayt looked up at the programmer curiously as Albel finally freed him. "What happened for him to hate it so suddenly?"

''It was because--"

A sudden brilliant flash of white light burned the edges of their vision. For a split second, all the three of them could see was blinding white before unconsciousness took hold of two of them.

''Albel! Blair!" Fayt struggled to open his eyes, but light flashed before him, obscuring his vision. His attempts to find his way was abruptly stopped as cold hands grasped his wrist and neck, rendering him immobile.

''Why did I suddenly come to abhor what I had so lovingly created?" asked a calm voice rhetorically, warm breath blowing against his ear. "Why, indeed."

''Who--" The question died on Fayt's lips before it could be formed.

''You are in no position to struggle right now. I can kill your companions before your eyes right now if you wish."

Fayt ceased his movements, but to his side, he saw that the Crimson Scourge had become partially unsheathed as Albel fell. "You're Luther."

The man holding him hissed. "I see that Blair cannot keep her mouth shut." The hands tightened almost painfully. "But not matter. I can still eradicate everything without her."

''Why are you doing this!? You'll be destroying yourself if you continue with your plans! Don't you understand that?" shouted Fayt.

Luther's blue eyes narrowed into cold shards of shattered sapphire. "Let me tell you a story. It is a story about Fate and Judgment and how one cannot exist without the other."

''You're mad..." gasped Fayt as he struggled for breath, slowly reaching his foot towards Albel's sword.

Not seeming to notice his captive's predicament, Luther buried his face tiredly against Fayt's neck, eliciting a shudder of fear. "I once had a creation, a program that I was so proud of that I grew to love it. I created it after my own image, carefully forming each feature, rendering it close to perfect. It didn't matter that it was only created out of zeroes and ones, it deserved my full attention.

''Reality could only hold my amusement for so long before I found myself obsessed. I created an angel as powerful as myself, capable of destroying everything I create. We were two sides of the same coin: Creation and Destruction, God and Angel, Owner and the Owned. I gave him my own wings, white with the innocence of his character. On my self, I took the cursed black wings of dark experience originally meant for him. I engraved white symbologic marks with all the powers of the universe within his person, making him the harbinger of my commands. I was content for a time."

Fayt's foot reached the katana and slowly drew it closer to him, sweat trickling down his neck from the strain and Luther's close presence. Although he could not see the other, the power radiating from the other was overwhelming.

Luther did not appear to pay his antics any heed as he continued. "But the day came when the programs of the Eternal Sphere managed to create their own artificial intelligence system. I suspect that Blair had something to do with it. I could have cared less, for they were still below my power. I was content enough not to eradicate them. However, they dared to rebel against me when they began to look into knowledge not meant for their eyes.

''With their power, they tore my angel from their grasp. They took Destruction upon their own hands and sealed Fate into something they could control. They sealed his data and made him into one of them, a mortal with no recollection of his past. A human with white wings and the infinite powers of Destruction. They had taken my other half from me. I had forgotten that he was a mere program made of zeroes and ones. But he was mine. He will continue to be mine because we cannot exist without each other. The Manipulation of Fate would bring about Judgment. Is that not right, Fate?"

''I've never heard this story before, but I know one thing," Fayt's green eyes narrowed as he violently wrenched himself from Luther's grasp, pivoting on the ground to grasp Albel's sword. "I can't forgive you for what you have done!" With the same motion, he delivered a horizontal slash across his captor's chest.

Static sparked on Luther's figure along the path the Crimson Scourge traveled. "It is not that easy, my Fate."

Fayt panted for breath, wiping the sweat from his face with the back of his gloved hand. "An image?" He started in surprise to view the figure before him. Luther looked just like him had he had blonde hair and blue eyes.

Luther's simulacrum laughed gaily, blue eyes softening as he gazed upon Fayt. "I have missed you, my other half. You have no idea how long I have waited." His sapphire eyes grew hard as he watched Fayt run towards Albel, grabbing an Analeptic from his pocket.

''Albel!" Fayt grew worried as the Elicoorian refused to revive. "Wake up!"

''Why do you pay attention to such miserable bits of data?" snapped Luther. "You belong with me! You are mine!"

Almost savagely, Fayt grabbed the Crimson Scourge and delivered an vertical blow upon Luther's image. In his anger, white runological circles began to manifest before his forehead, surrounding him with soft blue light. "I belong to myself! You are not to judge how we live, Luther. We will put an end to you."

Luther laughed as his figure disappeared. "We will see then, my Fayt. But I tell you now," he growled as he glanced at Albel. "Your companion there will be the first to be erased."

Although the Owner's image was gone, his laughter still seemed to echo through the Spiral Tower.

----------

_**Warrior of pure heart. My will bends for the one who follows you. I am the blade of the apostle of the Manifestation of Destruction. **_

_**What is your resolve? **_

_I will not let Albel die. I will not let anyone die._

_**Return me to my master, warrior of pure heart. I will not fail your revenge.**_

_**The void of eternity awaits those we slay.**_

**Sapphire**

**END**

* * *

Disclaimers: 

-_Star Ocean: Till the End of Time_ does not belong to me. It and all other titles and characters belong to Square Enix.

Author Notes:

-This is the eleventh installation of _Vermilion_. So... ehe... how many months has it been? ::ducks at the fruits and vegetables being thrown at her:: There are two more installations left before _Vermilion_ is officially finished. Strangely enough, LutherxFayt is starting to interest me... Maybe I'll write a fic of those two soon... maybe an AlbelxFaytxLuther triangle... ::is thrashed::

-This story has totally departed from the storyline of the game in this chapter. This was really fun to write! If... I only finished with it faster. ::is embarrassed:: I truly apologize. I just got so busy with Finals and Christmas and the lack of internet during break. I haven't even really had time to work on my site. Yeah, I have an Alfei site now. Should you wish to see it, the URL is:

**http: www(dot)geocities(dot)com /albelxfayt**

Just remove the spaces and replace the (dot) with an actual period.

-The next kiribans are at 123 and 150 because they are fun numbers. Make certain to contact me through the livejournal community or send me an e-mail claiming it. Otherwise, I'll put it up for grabs for the community.

-To **Youko Mitsutama**- Well, the question about the angel thing was mostly reference in anticipation of this chapter. I kind-of-kind-of-not skipped over the Crimson Scourge event.

-To **Jagwarakit**- Don't worry, because of _Amaranthine Sin_, these two have to get together. I can't have it going any other way.

-To **Melfice**- I **like** Albel pushing Fayt against a wall... It's so violent. "I'm in the mood for some good clean violence." The guy in the beginning was Luther. It was fun writing him since none of us really know too much about him.

-To **XxFuumaGirlxX**- Not really. I went to AX last year but didn't dress up as anybody. Yeah, I love YnM too! I played Tsuzuki in a parody my friends and I filmed though. That knife thing was out of nowhere but I liked it too.

-To **glitchandgremlin**- ::opens her arms and welcomes the hug:: I was hoping that somebody was going to get the reference just like the one I had for Yami no Matsuei. It's a sneaky way of finding out what my readers also watch. I'm a major Illumi fan.

-To **Aori Tsuki**- Ehe, experienced author or not, I still have a great many problems in my writing which I want to just iron out. However, I am glad that you like my stories. Should you wish to see my artwork, it's in the livejournal community.

-To **Albel Nox**- I'm wondering whether I should or should not attack your handle name. If you could pleaseIambeggingyou send your fanart to me, I would be more than happy to put them on my website. There's an under gallery, so it incorporates for your less than child-friendly pictures. If you catch my drift.

-To **Exileian**- ::throws herself off cliff:: I know. That is the major problem in my writing and I admit it!! weeps But I'm happy you liked the story.

-To **Neeup and Greegrue**- Ehe, I agree with the pronoun thing. I cut it down for this chapter and I will cut it down for the rest of the story soon enough. But considering that you normally do not read yaoi, I thank your compliment.

-To **Hagane no Tenshi**- It may be a little late now, but gamefaqs(dot)com can answer all of your in-game questions. Should you want fanart, try image searches or just join the livejournal community. I'll be archiving pictures in my site soon enough.

-To **Arbil**- I have just beaten the game as well. I love angst. It fuels my writing! Especially when they're a bit off their rocker.

-To **PaintMeGrey**- I truly apologize for making you wait. However, I finished this chapter and I hope that it is sufficient.

-To **Puppet Lord**- I am flattered that you liked my story this much. I do wish to cure your boredom even for at least a moment.

-To **everyone**- It seems that many people liked the "Wicked Witch of the West" comment. That came out of nowhere and I was truly unsure whether to use it or not. I am not regretting that I did. I apologize for the wait, but I finally have time to write again! I don't want to rush something and not put my full effort on it, which is why I had to wait. Once again, thank you for your comments.


	12. Gold

Gold

by Asurahime

-----------

The mirrors of the Eternal Sphere spin endlessly, uncontrollably, even beyond the reach of God. Time does not exist in this lonely world, forged in the brightest gold and stained by the darkest blood. God is lonely without the songs of the angels, without the hymns and the pious serenades that reinforce his power. Even as the Creator ruled as absolute justice, the fallen seraph he loved most chose to stand before him, wings extended and sword drawn.

What was it that drew Lucifer to rebel? Was it avarice? Lust?

No.

There is no sin deadlier in the eyes of God than the sin of Free Will. This is the knowledge between good and evil, dark and light, and the realization that Creation and Destruction are equal and separate entities.

But even the Creator will one day become susceptible to the inevitability of time. All will end when the stars shine red.

----------

Luther's fingers flew through the keys before him, shifting the cosmos that has grown deaf to the voice of the divine. Stars died, but in their stead shone new ones, flooding the Creator's workspace with crimson light. To the Creator, everything looked to be bathed in blood.

"Is this how you repay me, my Fate? After all that I have suffered through? After all that I have done for you?" whispered Luther as he stared at a screen showing the blue-haired angel and his companions ascending the numerous steps leading to his Workspace. His expression turned murderous when he saw the crimson-eyed usurper, Albel take a hold of Fayt's shoulder to steady him. Turning around violently, he took hold of the mirror of Purification and threw it against the pendulum of the Eternal Sphere, causing glass fragments to fall like deadly rain upon the ground. "Enough, Judgment is at hand."

Waving his hand before him, Luther opened a temporary hole in space. Gold runological circles appeared on the ground as the Creator barked out an order. "Bring my Fate to me."

The entirety of the Workspace groaned, giving an impression of anguish as two figures manifested before Luther. Luther smiled, but his satisfaction did not last and he soon growled in fury when he realized that his target was not alone. "You! Why are you here?" snarled Luther.

"Get lost, worm. This has never been your story!" Wicked vermilion eyes fixed themselves upon Luther. "Some god you are. Looks like even your toys don't want to play with you!"

"This is the end, Luther," said Fayt, holding the Crimson Scourge before him. "Simulacrum or not, this time, I won't miss."

With another flick of his hand, Luther sent Albel flying, the swordsman hitting one of the revolving mirrors with a painful crack before lying dreadfully still. "You… worm…"

"Albel!" shouted Fayt, momentarily taking his eyes off Luther to see his companion fall. Unfortunately, even that moment was enough for Luther to close in, knocking the Crimson Scourge out of Fayt's grasp and grabbing him by the neck. The Creator's blood seeped through Fayt's white shirt, staining the white fabric a deep crimson.

"That was a very foolish move, my Fate. Have you forgotten that in this space and time, I control everything?" Luther's tone was malicious, cutting into Fayt's resolve just like his golden-blue eyes glared daggers into emerald. "Of course you have, since those parasites erased your memories and enslaved your mind."

"You're a monster!" Fayt spat out through the tight hold. "Why do you want to destroy something that you created? We have diverged from the program that you have created out of zeros and ones! We think for ourselves now and we should be able to live and die with our own choice! Do you hate all of the Eternal Sphere that much?!"

"Don't you dare speak that way to me, my Fate! You were never anything like those mindless creatures I created for the pleasure of others! I made you into my equal, but they wrenched you from my grasp! Those foolish viruses stole you from me and now, they have enslaved your mind to turn and destroy the only person you are supposed to love!

"But you cannot truly hate me." Luther's tirade ended and his expression grew serene. The vice-like hand turned gentle as it ran fingers through fine, blue hair. "Oh, my beautiful Fate. Since when have the two of us diverged in our understanding of each other? Hatred, as you call it, is a form of love. But that love is unrequited, unsatisfied, and badly misunderstood. It is an emotion that has forgotten its heart and lost its mind. But now, you and I can stop hating."

"Lies!" hissed Fayt, tearing up as Luther's grasp on his throat tightened. "You cannot bring yourself to understand or accept anything or anyone, not even Blair. You've ceased to live since you first decided to play God!"

"Because I lost you!" snarled Luther, eyes wild and frantic. "You were my heart as soon as you first opened your eyes, but those impudent creatures in this cursed artificial cosmos stole you from me. But now, things will be as they are meant to be."

Fayt's pained expression twisted into one of sheer anger as he drew back a fist and punched Luther in the jaw, sending the Creator reeling back in surprise from the unexpected attack. "You're insane!" whispered Fayt before rushing to the unconscious Albel. However, he could only manage a few steps before he was stopped, frozen in his tracks.

"Playtime has long passed, my Fate," growled Luther after he had regained his composure. He turned his head aside and spat out a mouthful of blood, barely visible in the vermilion light bathing the room. "You will return to how you used to be, obedient by my side. If you do not, I will kill that filthy usurper."

"You wouldn't…"

"You forget your place!" hissed Luther, casting a spell that wound itself like a chain around the unconscious Albel's heart. The other end of the chain lay in Fayt's hand. "Defy me and you will see what happens when data loses its heart. With a single word, I can force you to pull on that chain and kill your dear friend. What is your choice, my Fate?"

Fayt struggled to open his hand, put even he could not control his movements as every jerk tightened the chain's grip on his companion's heart. Within moments, he ceased to struggle, defeated. He soon felt cold, dark wings surround him as the chain disappeared in a flash of light. Albel started to stir in its absence. "Luther."

"What is it, my Fate?" asked Luther, triumphant but hiding his surprised at how calm the blue-haired boy's tone was. The movement of his wings temporarily ceased.

"Every time I find myself in a situation, it's always someone else who comes to rescue me. Despite the all-powerful being everyone makes me to be, it always feels as if I am incapable of taking care of myself. Whether it's Albel, Cliff, Nel, or Maria, it is always someone else." Fayt kept his eyes focused upon the purple-clad swordsman even as he felt his consciousness fade.

"Destruction was never meant to be a hero, my Fate," Luther sighed as he wrapped his wings tightly around both of them. "But you no longer have to fret about such menial fantasies. I will always be here for you."

Luther pulled the unconscious boy into his arms, and reveled in their close proximity. He kissed his angel hard, trying to mark his property as his again after so many years of longing, madness, and defiance. The golden-haired God nipped and sucked on Fayt's lips viciously, triumphant but furious with the lack of participation. This is what it felt like to kiss data, pliant to his wishes, but sterile in reciprocation.

Time stopped when Creation and Destruction once again existed on the same space. God and Lucifer, Owner and Owned, Life and Death became one as Luther tore the mortal garments from Fayt to reveal the flawless form created for the divine.

"I have craved your warmth and the desire that you invoke in my heart. You are my beginning and my end. You are my likeness, my everything, myself. I will strip you of your free will until you cannot say you are anything other than mine until the end of time."

-----

Inky blackness fell like a veil upon the Eternal Sphere. All light gave way to all encompassing night. All life ceased, all death stalled, and both good and evil were erased by the union of Creation and Destruction. Stars burned out and fell like tears upon the glass mirrors that lay shattered upon the ground. The pendulum controlling the flow of time stood still, a frozen monolith that no longer has a purpose.

All life must come to an end as everything once held precious turns out to be meaningless after all. There is no time for tears as the clashing of swords still, worshipers turn deaf, and serenades fall silent. The ribbons of the myriad Milky Ways unraveled, rent by a force beyond any law and reason.

This was how Luther wanted it—suspended in time and alone with the divine figure of his own creation. No one can defy the absolute will of God. But in this ephemeral moment, this transient space, they were neither mortals nor gods, simply…

"Lovers," whispered Luther, running his hands across Fate from the tips of the white wings to the shock of sapphire hair to the angel's unclad feet. Fate was perfect, the exact same as he was right before the angel fell into sin. "Welcome back, my Fate." Luther then smiled and held an open palm against Fate's porcelain chest, marveling at the softness of the skin. Whispering a word, golden runological circles appeared when he touched, securing themselves around Fate's heart and trapping the spirit of free will within.

Fate's green eyes flew open as he let out a pained cry, piercing the thick veil of night surrounding them. "Albel!"

The remembrance of the name twisted Luther's expression into one of unbridles fury. He tightened his grip on the synthetic angel, grasping a white wing and digging his nails into Fate's chest, uncaring that he was hurting him. "Fate, you are no longer allowed to let any other name other than mine pass from your lips. I once tore your wings from you and I can easily do so again!"

**_--Within a heartbeat, Luther grabbed Fayt by the throat and pinned him to the ground. He was no longer laughing and the fire of insanity burned within his eyes. Without a sound other than an animalistic hiss of fury, Luther grasped his synthetic angel's white pinions and tore them from Fayt's back. "I've given you wings and you were supposed to give me your unadulterated obedience. If I took the wings back, will that make you stay with me?"--_**

"My Owner… it hurts…"

"Just bear it a little longer, my Fate," hissed Luther, taking twisted pleasure in both hearing the subservient voice and causing pain as punishment even in his triumph. "I love you, my Fate. My fallen Israfel has returned to me. We are together now."

Shining eyes looked up at the Creator as he released his prisoner. "Luther, My Owner."

"Yes, my Fate?" murmured Luther against Fate's soft blue hair.

White runological circles pierced the gloom as Fate drew away and turned to face his Creator, a warm smile on his lips and hard mercury shining in his eyes. "I can no longer be your Fate."

**_--''For the last time, I call you My Owner," said Fate, eyes averted as if looking at Luther pained him. "I choose to go to a place where I am needed."_**

**_Soft chuckling turned into hysterical laughter as Luther gazed down fondly upon his greatest creation. "To a place where you are needed? How can I possibly make you understand that the place that you are most needed is here, with me? I created you. I gave you the life that you are living right now."_**

**_''Yes, but I can't be all you need. And I no longer need you."_****--**

"What?!" Luther pulled back as if burned as Fate unfurled his white wings; its once soft-looking feathers gained a blue-white tinge similar to newly tempered steel.

Fate's warm smile faded as he raised his wings and his hands skyward, his gaze never leaving Luther's. "I am neither Israfel nor Lucifer."

"Fate!"

"I am Tabbris."

E.T.H.E.R.E.A.L.

-----

His head hurt. His body hurt. It hurts to even breathe.

But to hell with pain, murder's a great deal more satisfying.

And fun.

_But it's better not to let that maggot know about that or he will just nag about how it's wrong. Nag Nag Nag Nag Nag Nag--._

Worm!

Albel's eyes flew open, cutting off the complaining running rampant in his thoughts. He has woken just in time to see Luther's dark wings envelop Fayt and himself. But even knowing that he would not make it in time, Albel rushed at the forming cocoon, striking at it with his Steel Claws. Although that first one did not so much as scratch the wings, Albel struck repeatedly, snarling expletives as each attempt proved fruitless.

So intent was the former Captain of the Black Brigade in crushing the cocoon that he did not notice the blasting open of the Workspace's doors. He also paid no attention when the rest of his companions surrounded him, asking where Fayt and Luther went.

"Quit acting like a PMSing bitch and answer our questions!" yelled Cliff, quite tempted to bash the Elicoorian's head in. Then he saw what Albel was attacking and adjusted his gloves. "Fine! Maybe you'll answer my questions after I help you smash this thing, so don't say I have never done any favors for you! Maria, Mirage, let's crush this thing!"

"Roger," nodded Mirage.

Albel snarled and stood in front of the cocoon, blocking it with his body. His teeth were bared in defiance and his entire form was poised to attack whoever dared to draw near him. "Back off, worms!"

"Whoa, jeez. You really gotta lighten up from those Mental Enhancers, Albel," said Cliff as he backed off. But his expression hardened when he glanced between the Airyglyph soldier and the immense shell of darkness in the center of the room. "Don't tell me both Fayt and Luther are in there!"

Blair walked in, supported by Sophia and Nel. She took one look at the otherwise motionless room and slumped to the floor, trembling as she looked at the cocoon. "That's a time dilation field, a confined area in space and time that is very difficult to breach. Luther has probably taken Fayt in there for the purpose of reprogramming. Brother, what have you done!"

"BROTHER?!" Everyone in the room aside from Albel stared at Blair in shock.

Albel renewed the attack on the cocoon. "Whatever your 'reprogramming' means, I'll reprogram that worm's head off if he so much as touches that maggot! Get ready to be an only child by the time I'm done with him!"

Cliff cracked his knuckles in frustration. "Argh, you're not getting anywhere! Sphere of--!" He quickly found himself knocked ten feet away and on the receiving end of a blood-colored glare that promised death.

"I said back off, worm!" hissed Albel.

Sophia stepped up, pleading to Albel. "Why won't you let us help you?"

"You're not the only one who's worried about Fayt, Albel. You must agree that it would be more productive if we helped you," said Maria as she loaded a laser cartridge in her gun.

Albel stared down each of them in turn before turning back. "No. Don't get in my way."

"Why are you acting like this? You didn't care about what happened to him before, so why do you care now?" growled Cliff, getting back up on his feet. "Don't you even care about—"

"Because I love that fucking maggot," Albel whispered almost imperceptibly, but in the silence of the room, it was clearly heard by all. "So leave me alone."

The rest of the group remained speechless in their surprise. They did not know what stunned them more—that Albel had feelings for Fayt, or that Albel had actually declared those feelings out loud. But in the course of their individual meditations, all the pieces fell into their proper places.

Cliff looked down and picked up a sword by his feet. Noticing the familiar weapon, he called Albel. "Hey, you homo! Quit ruining your nails. I don't think the boys will like you as much if you break one!"

A rather hefty piece of computer equipment buried itself right where the Klausian was standing. I would have mean instant burial to Cliff if he had been a second slower. "Don't mess with me!" snarled Albel in the process of throwing an equally large hard drive.

"Wait, those are--!" Blair started to protest, but Nel held her back, shaking her head. "Don't bother reasoning with those two."

"Here," said Cliff, handing the Crimson Scourge to Albel. "Get Fayt out of there. And if you ever hurt him, I'll bash your face in."

The menacing glare on Albel's face was replaced by one of grudging acceptance as he accepted his sword with a quick nod. "Stand back for your own good."

Cliff grinned and went to stand next to Mirage, crossing his arms behind his head and leaning against the well. "I guess sister's not so bad."

Mirage had a knowing look in her eyes. "Cliff."

"Yeah, partner?"

"That wasn't very nice. Pot calling the kettle black."

Chuckling, Cliff shrugged. "It never would have gone anywhere. Fayt would never have looked twice at me since I can never fully understand everything. Albel, on the other hand, will be able to take care and come to terms with him. I'll just be my lonesome, action-packed, ruggedly handsome self forever."

"Cliff."

"Yes, Mirage."

"Go and fix your mascara."

Laughter. "… you're so mean…"

**Gold**

**END**

----------

Disclaimers:

- _Star Ocean: Till the End of Time_ does not belong to me. It and all other titles and characters belong to Square Enix.

Author's Notes:

This is the twelfth installation of _Vermilion_. It's been a couple of years but a promise is still a promise. It's probably the only one of my stories that I have grown so attached to that it haunts my sleep at night. I have come to terms that I stop updating a story when I don't really want it to end. I don't want this one to end, but I am also not satisfied until I reach a conclusion. Besides, **_Murder Prince_** is bright on the horizon for me.

There is one more chapter left, but it has already been written… kind of. Unlike my other chapters, I actually wrote this one down when I had the time. However, what I didn't realize when I was writing was that I had written all the way until the end of the story. Thus, I have to split that rather lengthy chapter into two.

Thank you kindly for your reviews.


End file.
